FullSonicMetal X
by theHULKMAN117
Summary: when ed and al had turned on a strange transmutation cricle at the same sonic went through chaos control ed, al, sonic and his friends get sucked into chris's world a multi crossover (that follows sonic x FMA:B) rated T for languge (nobody will say F#@k though) blood and death (later though) the cover i do not own, sorry for slow updates im lazy. i read my own stories sometimes :)
1. The Begging

DISCLAIMER: I do not own fullmetal or sonic x (oh this was before the homonculi meaning ed wil be 12 and al 11 and i updated this)

* * *

At night in sonic's world there was big sleeping whene he got woke up by a alarm the he looked where was the alarm was coming from and the scource of the alarm, was eggman's base the base's lights turned on then turrents started to set up like a wall,robots getting to postion then someone came and that person was Sonic The Hedgehog! the turrent fired missing sonic of course, sonic crackeled

then missiles were luanched at him and he sped right through them sonic bounced on the turrents getting him on the outdoor floors of the base then big robots were activated and emerged out of the ground than chased sonic. the sonic stumbled into a trap it lauched him and a robot hitted hit sending sonic farther

tails and amy showed up in the tornoado "SONIC!" tails shouted the plane got hit then setted on fire "tails the plane's in fire what are we going to do?" "were going to save sonic" tails responed tails fired a ring missile the missile opend the ring came out sonic caught the ring the bash through the base tails plane was crashing and arock was in the way "were gonna crash!" amy shouted "I KNOW!" a fist destroyed the it was knuckels "knuckles!" he just looked at eggmans base "what's the matter with him?" Amy asked "overkill just like always" knuckles said hating that the fact that sonic plays in battle

"** the base is in 100% lockdown"** "why does that sonic always get in my way?" eggman asked himself "because he wants to stop you from doing all the bad stuff that you do" cream said "well he won't stop me while i have this"eggman holds out a chaos emrald "powering this!" there were six more eggman had all the seven emaralds! "sonic can..." sonic busted in the room "SONIC!" cream said "too late hedgehog" eggman held out a button "as soon as i press this i will be INVICIBLE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" "if you can do it before i grab it" sonic said, then a robot appeared behind the hedgehog "bring it FIRE!" the bobot fired at sonic sonic went around the room then jumped to eggman, "HA! HOLD YOUR FIRE!"

the robot fired anyway,then sonic jumped eggman ducked but his amplfier broke and eggman pressed the button not realizing the robot broke his device "here we go!" then a white glow was coming from the chaos emralds "what have you done?" eggman asked

"what is that?" tails asked "it's chaos control" knuckles replied, then the white glow covered everything

* * *

**in another world, in a abonded city in the west, at night**

there was a bearded thug who was running a group of men who were wearing millitary uniforms one said"HALT VOLD!" vold let out a cold tone "never i'd rather die then get arrested by you shit heads!" the man got trapped in an ally he was cornerd he looked back at the men they clocked their guns getting ready to fire vold raised his right arm so fast the men didn't had time to shoot, vold had a prosthetic with an instaled gun, he opened fire killing the men

the man stoped then he smiled "you should haved killed me while you had the chance" he walked out the ally then suddenly a young voice was heard "pepole like you make me sick" the man turned then saw a young boy with golden hair and golden eyes the boy was wearing a red coat black shrit vold said "awwww a kid so litte, like your..." then the boy attacked the man with suprising force then the boy yelled "WHO ARE CALLING A RUNT SO SMALL THAT NEEDS TO BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFING GLASS!?" the kid roared "what kind of kid is he?" vold thought, as vold got up, he sensed a shadowy figure looming behind him. He swiftly turned and attacked, his fist connecting painfully with cold, hard metal, the person was clad in heavy armor

the golden eyed boy lunged, but vold doged and shot his right arm, but to his suprise the boy didn't bleed his right sleeve was all torn up vold was about to see something but before he could, the armored person punched vold sending him back a bit

the golden boy clapped his hands then placed them on the ground then a hand emerged and tried to grab the bearded man, but he jumped out of the way, he shouted"no tarnsmutation cricle?! but how!?" the art the boy did was alchemy the scince of the world they lived in, vold then remeberd someting "wait a second" he said "i know you you.. your the fullmetal alcemist Edward Elric" he pointed at the armored man, to his suprise the armored guy souned no more than 10 "huh... he's the fullmetal alchemist not me i'm his younger brother alphonse" he pointed at the golden boy meaning he's ed, vold said"youre kidding that shrimp HAHA.."

a stone hand garbbed threw him into a bulding, "OH IM A SHRIMP AM I?!" ed shouted "brother i think on of these days i have to get your anger managed" al thought

vold got up then ran to a house "oh no you don't!" ed snarled the brothers came after him, vold bashed through the door then he shot window that was in up the staris he jumped through then ran at a bridge "i think i lost.." before vold could finish al poped in front of him, vold ran the other way but ed was there he was cornered if he jumped off any the sides of the bridge the fall would kill him "no where to run" ed said, vold saw in awe his right arm he shot "an automail arm, no wonder" vold now knew why the boy was called fullmetal, vold lunged his automail in al's helmet and fired "AL!" ed shouted "now that you're brother is dead i can.." vold heard something, he turned the armor was getting up on it's own! "wha..wha...what...what the hell!?"vold was scared

the armor had no body in it vold then calmed down and then he figured something out "ha...hahaha...HAHAHAH!, you did it didn't you?! HAHA! you commited the one, the only biggest taboo didn't you!?" ed growled, baring his teeth, making eyes of fire at what vold said "you did human transmutation! HA! i bet your mommy hates you! HAHAHA! woulden't blame her!" that steted ed off deeply "SHUT THE HELL UP!" vold recoiled at that, ed transmuted his automail arm into a hand blade then stabbed vold's flesh hand, then kicked his face sending him into al, ed transmuted his arm again to a hammer

al wanted to and tried stop ed from his dark rage, but he knows he can't do that once ed got to his deeper rage there's no stoping him, al just got out of the way ed wailed on vold, al knew he would not kill him, vold tried to shoot him but ed broke it, then threw his transmuted arm into vold's rib breaking it ed transmuted his arm back to normal, vold was injured and bleeding then ed thew the final blow, vold was send back through a door, ed was heavily breathing "brother you shoulden't go off like that you could've killed him" al said, ed knew that nothing would of justified that "i...know al" ed almost cried remebring what they did, he would still move forward but he was tewlve his fellings was still a bit weak

**two hours later**

the millatary puted vold in a car, ed fixed his coat and shirt, then saw a strange mansion covering the moon, it was big and it was was miles away "hey al let's go check this out" "brother maybe we should.." it was too late ed already ran"oh man" al went with him

when ed and al were inside they found a passage it was dark not too dark though when they went down in the passage then they saw a wierd transmutation cricle "al what is that" "I don't know brother" ed got closer to the strange cricle "al im an expert on alchemy and i have never saw this circle before and I WHOA!" ed tripped and touched the circle and the circle turned on! ed and al were decomposed like when they tried to bring their mom back "AL!" "BROTHER!" a light covered their eyes

* * *

ed awoke in a forset he saw light from his left and on his right was al "al is okay thought i would lose him" ed was reviled that he was okay "al!" al got up at the sound of his older brother's voice "BROTHER! your okay!" "hey al i think there's a city over here let's check it out" ed was right there was but something was...wrong

the city had technology they have never seen before cars that move fast boxes that had moving images (TV) and a lot more they check the city out and they were shock when they found out the date and the country the date was 5/2/05 and the country was U.S.A later they were still amazaed by the tech. then they saw a group of pepole gatherd up they went to see what was the fuss about they saw a bunch of cops on something then they pulled and thier hands were on each other ed then said "who are these clowns" ed turned the saw something blue he puased he saw sonic "wah.. wait... wha wha what the..."

al was so shocked if he had a body he would have a heart attack then a cop had a net on sonic "hey sarge i got him" sonic ran and the cop went with him then the other cops grabbed him the sonic went through a cop car the the cops all got cramed inside "attation all units we got a blue hedgehog" ed and al where shocked even more

**later on**

ed and al moved on "brother what do you think that was a chimarea?"al asked "maybe but... it was so.." before ed could finish they stumbeld apoun a mansion "maybe we should ask if we could stay for the night" ed said al agreed, kind of

they saw a kid came out and dive into a pool and got the hedgehog out "that was close you okay" the kid asked him "yeah thanks" the hedgehog said "i didn't know you could talk" "same for me" ed said out loud accitdently, the kid and the hedgehog turned and saw them "oh crap" ed said "i should keep my trap shut sometimes" ed thought

"hey what are you two doing here?" the kid asked shyly "i was gonig to ask if i could stay for the night" ed answered "don't worry we won't report this" ed said the kid think ed was nice enough to be trusted "uhh... my name is chris what are doing here?" chris asked ed "long story and your name?" ed asked the hedgehog "my name is sonic, sonic the hedgehog" "okay" ed replied, chris said"okay what's your name?" "my name edward elric but you can call me ed" and "im his brother alphonse but call me al nice to meet you" they were suprised to hear his voice so young and yet he was fitted into the armor perfectly "okay... well it's nice to meet you too" chris said

* * *

thats the end of chapter 1 hoped you enjoyed and if the ending was abit cheesy then sorry and if there are spots with good grammer thank beanie-art1 for that, sorry for the misspells one of the reasons why is i typed fast and in the future the mouse will jump to another line


	2. Sonic to the rescue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FullMetal OR Sonic X **

* * *

At chris's mansion,"oh this picture has been a disatster a complete disater" chris's mom on the phone said "we had to stooped shooting because of the rain,so I have sit and wait, ill be there next week at the earliest i had plenty of time to go shoping and I sent wornderful presents and there benig carried by your dad's jet so they will be there soon"

"ok thanks" chris said "there is something i did that i'm not allowed to do" chris's mom worried "chirstopher what happened!?, are you all right?" "yeah im toatoly fine" chris responded "but remeber when you told me not to swim at night and not to swim at the adult pool alone?" "you swam at the adult pool at night and alone!?" chris's mom asked "not really you see there was this CAT in it and i got it out" chris lied sonic just got annoyed by chris calling him a cat

"oh you got a big heart like me bye swettie" she kissed goodbye chris kissed back "awww that's so sweet" ed said scaring chris he had no idea that he was there "AHHH!" chris jumped nearly off the ledge sonic caught him "take a good look im a hedgehog not a cat" sonic said to chris

"i know but think about it i would sound crazy if i said i saved a big,blue,talking hedgehog"chris said "chris does have a point there" ed stated "and don't scare me like!" chris said "yeah sorry about that" ed apolagized "oh yeah almost forgot when,where and how did you learn how to talk sonic?" chris asked sonic "i cant remeber sorry" sonic responed the phone rung it was chris's dad chris and his dad talked about his _cat_ rescue after that chris remeberd something else "oh sonic i remeberd you haven't eaten yet, i guess you must be hungry by now" "yeah what's on the menu?" sonic asked "try this" chris handed sonic a plate of something sonic gave it a taste sonic did NOT liked it "BLAH! WHAT IS THIS!?" "catfood" chris replied "UGH! no wonder tastes like a cat was in it"

ed laughed loudly falling to the ground "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!, OH MAN HAHAHA! OH '_sob' 'sob' _HAHAHAHAHA! FUNNIEST...THING...EVER! HAHAH...OH MAN hahah... haha..haha..ha ''giggle' oh man ha that hitted the spot..." that earned him chris throwing the phone at him "owwwww" ed said in a pained tone "oops I meant to scare you but that does fit" chris said"okay i'm sorry! ow" sonic was tapping his fingers "uhhhhhhhhh" sonic was reminding chris "sorry about that sonic, hey about the cat food i saw on the internet that hedgehogs love cat food but i geuss that dosen't go for all hedgehogs" chris explained to sonic "internet? what an internet?" ed asked "you don't know what the internet is?" chris was surpised "im from far away from another country" ed said

chris just realized something ed has golden eye color "whoa your eye color are pure gold!" "you didn't realized?" sonic was feeling ingnored "hello?" "oh sorry sonic how about crickets then" sonic just kicked the plate of cat food then jumped to the tree branch "wait don't go!" "sorry kid" sonic jumped away "great" ed said chris looked at ed with an angry face "what" ed asked "oh never mind" chris just walked downstaris ed looked counfused "ooookay" ed just walked with chris a few hours sonic came back the chris gave him chips "hey chris" ed said in the living room al was there to chris told him to relax and take it off but ed lied about that al has to keep it on then they returned tho his subject ed was looking at the TV confused "what is it?" chris said "remeber when i said im not from here?" "yes why..." chris realized the qustion by how edaward looked at the TV "oh that's a TV" edawrd look at chris with a more counfused look "what's a tv?" chris turned the tv on then explaind to edward and alphonse then breaking news came up it was sonic on there it was about eyewittness on sonic and other stuff of him then went back to sonic running an old man wearing a lab coat, chuck "there you are, guess what? a big blue hedgehog came ouy of nowhere and outran the S team last night!" chuck looked at sonic and at the tv to see the resemblence then he was about to know it was the same chris putted a pillow to hid him "HEY CUT IT OUT I CAN'T BREATH!" sonic therw the pillow

chuck examined him "blue just like on.." chuck had a smile on him "IT'S HIM!" chucke lunged at sonic getting out his screwdriver "grandpa what are you doing?" chris asked "i need to see how this thing is put together" chuck said putting his screwdriver in sonic butt which was unpleastent for him, al was staring at them with shock while ed was giggling sonic escaped chuck's grasp "hold still!" chuck said "grandpa wait, he's not a machine he's sonic the hedgehog" chuck was amazed by what chris said then a fimillar voice was heard from the tv "leave me alone please" sonic looked it was cream and cheese "it's cream and cheese" sonic said "it's who?"chris said "i'm not the only one who got transported into this werid world after all i gotta go save them" sonic then ran to save them "do you know where they are!?"chris shouted at sonic, he came back makeing a shrug ed was thinking about winry"sonic freind got here with him? could it be the same with winry?,i hope so" ed was thinking that he was in year 2005 how he wasen't there for the rest of winry's life he was worried about her it was making him sad thinking about that one tear fell out of his eye he rubbed before anyone could see it

later in the garage chuck was calling the athorites to know where cream and cheese where "looks like they are in area 99" chuck informed them "area 99? that's the top-secrect millitary base!" "what?" sonic asked chris "thats where the natinoal defense froce keep there tanks,jets and, spy equiment" chris replied "sounds like eggman kind of place" sonic stated "if it's top secert how come you know that place?" ed asked seeing that chris was just a kid "i don't want to ansewer that" chris said "the army puted them there for a 24 hour survallince" chuck said "now that i know where they are i'm gone" sonic was leaving "but if you show up in area 99 they will lock you up too" chris warned sonic's overconfindence and arrogance drove him to say "they can't lock me up" a big door shuted right in his face "open that door!" sonic was looking at chris

"i didn't do it!" chris said "it was me" chuck said "your going to need some help so i'm coming with you" "are you serouis grandpa!?" chris asked out of suprise "yes i am and youre coming too, you said you don't want a boring life like your father so here's your chance for eximent" chuck replied "ok grandpa" ed and al were told to come too and they did, ed didn't come willingly so they forced him, later on chucks car sonic was sitting on al "this is taking too long i can go there faster" sonic pouted "chill out"chuck said "it's time" chris gave sonic a headset "what's this?" "an infared scope" ed and al were dumfounded "what's that gonna do?" al asked "it let's him see infared motion detectors and has a mic so we can talk to him when he is inside"chuck informed "the base is full of them" chris added "huhhhhhhh" ed and al were more dumfounded "me and grandpa will teach you the tech here after this" chris said "okay im gone!" sonic putted on the scope and jumped out then ran to the base "he's a fast one isn't he?" chuck cheered then putted the car on top speed chris,ed and,al where thrown back in to there seats

at area 99 a scienteist was walking to the room cream was in, he used the scanner to get in, cream and cheese where in a tube "cheese we need to get out of here" cream said

outside "sonic can you hear me?" chris said on his com. "yeah" sonic responded "remeber when you go into the main building go through the air vent that's a blind spot for them" chris informed chuck took the com. "listen to me sonic, once you get inside you won't have a lot of time so think fast, and act fast"chuck added "grandpa what if he dosen't?" ed was confused of what chris said "what makes you say that?" ed asked chris "uhhhh... i don't know" chris responded"thanks for the tip" sonic said he jumped over the fence getting caught on camrea"**intureder alert sector D,inturder alert sctor D**" sonic jumed in the vent "im in the air vent"sonic updated "becareful sonic"chris said sonic reached the end, sliding on his butt "GHAA!" sonic closed his eyes because of the burn he had "feels like i have skid marks on my butt" sonic said in burning pain

sonic opened his eyes, saw lasers thanks to the scope he had "how does it look there" chris asked "great" sonic replied with sarcasam, he saw a vent exit below him there where cameras "this will be a pice of cake", he opended it and went down at a wall under one camera then speeded wall to wall stealthly"geuss i'm too fast for them" sonic saw more of them, then he repated the same method

the sercuity team was still looking for him, then the tube was closing a second door for another test "i don't like this"cream said, sonic reached the door for the room cream and cheese where in sonic was thinking "this is cream and cheese i'm saving i can't be too reckless" he thought then the light went out "**WARING ****power failer WARING power failer**" "aw great!" one scientest yelled "i can't see!" another one yelled, a sound of class broke from the tube cream and cheese where gone "hey! were did they go?" some of the scientests could see a little, but enough to see pepole,sonic,cream and cheese where behind a ternimal "sonic!" sonic shushed her cheese however did not stayed quiet then che hugged sonic making alot of noise "over there!" then sonic got his freinds running

the maintenece checked the disturption "what are these things?" the crew leader asks "someone has sobotgae the system!,men! get the power back online!"

while sonic and cream and cheese where eascaping "wow sonic!, how did you shut off the power" cream asked "that was not me" " you must bring good luck wherever you go" the power came back on "i shouden't have said that" cream said "it's not your fault" sonic said

chris,ed,al and chuck heard the alarm "what is that noise?"ed asked "the alarm" chuck answerd "sonic!,are you and your friend okay?" chris "not really" sonic responded

lockdown was about to be completed sonic grabed cream while she held on to cheese, sonic ran under the doors at the last door he slid then he jumped to a broken stair case "thanks sonic" cream was happy to be saved "no problem" sonic said then, a plane was heard sonic puted his ear on the wall to hear the plane more clealy sonic smiled "the tornado!" sonic broke the wall then jumped on the tornado "it was you who turned off the power" cream said the tornado truned then chris and the others saw the plane and sonic "looks like they made it" al said "mission accomplished let's head home" chuck said

at the masions garage,after they all meeted eachother "tiny controled airplanes incredible!" "we have a lot of neat gadgets" tails said, chris and edward had something on his mind "listen sonic, this isn't a game we could get in to jail" chris said "chill out chris" "couldn't you be more careful" sonic only shrugged "sonic this is serious do you do this all time, act like danger is a game?" ed qustioned sonic, tails was amazed, by what? you'll see "wow for some 6 year old boy you sure can have a mind like a mature" tails complimented "what?, im 12!" ed said all but, al was suprised to hear ed say that "how can that be? your shorter then me" chris said "yeah your a shortie comparded to chris" tails said seeing how ed is 1 feet shorter then chris,ed had a face that al was way too fimillar to al, al tried to grab ed but it was too late ed grabed chris and tails then they are gonna have a tase of ed's hot temper "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A ATOM-SIZED PIPSQUICK!" ed shouted has he swung chris and tails "WHOAAAAAA! WAI-WAIT! WE DIDN'T SAY THAT!" chris shouted, ed leted go slowly baring his teeth, tails crawled to the plane's pilot seat, while chris went behind al, and sonic and the others except al stared in shock of ed's outburst "hey i just thought of something" tails said ingoring what happened or at least he tried to "if were here then the others are here too which means" sonic and his animal freinds all said togother "eggman is here too!"

at a island in the south there stood a base and inside was the doctor himself then he let out a laugh eggman has indeed came with sonic and the others.

* * *

finnaly chapter 2 is done!, please review more chapters will come


	3. Missile Wrist

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FullMetal OR Sonic X**

* * *

at eggman's base, "hahaha taking over this puny planet will be a brezze,first i will take over this city" "**which robot will you use doctor?**" decoe asked his master bringing a deck of cards, eggman grabed them and looked at them, all the cards showed all his robots "this is too hard for me" eggman puted all his cards in a slot, like a casino he pulled the lever and a 3-rowed pictures spun until it showed a robot:missile wrist, "perfect" eggman was ready to attack!

**in the jump station swewrs** "this is all sonic's fault" it was knuckels and amy was with him "all sonic did was trying to stop eggman he didn't mean to do this" amy defended sonic "even if that was true he was the one who pushed him so far" knuckles said "he's not afraid to fight back" amy replied "sonic just fights for fun" knuckles ended amy was so sick of him talking about her beloved sonic "do what you want im gone" knuckels walked away "knuckles wait up!"

**at the beach** there where a group of pepole playing vollyball one of them hitted hard enough to lands on the water another one was about to go get it then missile wrist emerged below the ball, then missile wrist attacked without warning, pepole ran for there lives then eggman appared on his aribone seat "let's head for the city missile wrist" eggman orderd in a happy tone and the city that they were at was jump station!

**at chris's garage** tails was washing his plane "i like to keep the tornado nice and clean" tails was talking to chuck, ed was sitting by the garage door reading a book about moderen chemistry

* * *

** Flashback 5 hours ago, living room**,"hey chuck" ed got chuck's attation "yes ed?" chuck responded "after 2 or 3 hours can you get books from the libary?" ed asked "what kind of books" chuck had his ears opened "a good amount about moderen chemistry" ed ansewred chuck was surpised about ed wanting book like those, he thought he woulden't understand them "your too young for them now, wait till you get older trust.." chuck was about to finish, suddenly "the human body, 70% percent of it is made out of water and 3rd of it is made out of carbon, carbon can be fragile as pencil lead or be hard as a dimaond" chuck was amazed by ed's knowlodge "okay i'll get the books"

**3 hours later chuck's room** sonic was on the roof resting when he heard "got the books" sonic checked what was going on so he looked he saw chuck caring a 5 stacked books about modren chemistry and the books that hs futher details about it then sonic jumped down and went in to the room "hey ed what's with the books?" then he saw the title "aren't you too young for them?" "i can read these" ed stated then al came in then he opened a book then started reading so did ed "hey guys.." sonic was about to start a conversation, then he realized they wheren't paying attation "huh ed?" ed did not responded "ed" same thing "yo eddo?" same thing happened, sonic hated benig aggnored "hey shorty" ed only putted his right hand in front of the page, sonic pulled the book then got a punch in the face "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN-SPROUT MIDGET!?" ed, as always angry for benig called short "ok ok i'm sorry but, owwww that hurted" sonic was in so much pain, too much from a kid it was.. mysterious and the hand that he got hitted with was familiar... sonic coulden't figure out why "sorry my brother is sentitive about his hiegt" al said "yeah no kidding" sonic commted

**end of flashback**

* * *

al was hanging out with cream and cheese "tails,i would love to study this plane's machainic" chuck was so impressed by tails's work cheese took a bite out of a doughnut "like that cheese?" cream asked cheese happly nodded "im glad" cream said "me too" al added chris appeared "hey where's sonic?" "he went downtown to explore"cream said "if the police see him they will try to catch him" chris said "yeah but sonic moves to fast for them" tails replied "i hope hes careful" chris worried, tails knew sonic "he's not like that, sonic likes danger" ed,al and chris were shocked to hear what tails said, al and chris didn't like that because it was dangrous and foolish to like danger and al wants to talk to him, ed on the other hand thought the same thing but in a diffrent way, ed thought sonic was mental for loving danger and someone should knock some sense into him "we need to get him back, right away!" chris said "yeah seriously who would like danger thats... thats" al didn't know what to say "i know i know" tails said while getting the tornado ready, ed didn't say anything he was too disgusted to speak

**in the streets**

missile wrist was wreaking havoc stepping on cars, destroying buildings, a cop sargent stood in the way "take one more step, then we will open fire" the sarge demanded the robot didn't stop "FIRE!" sarge comanded the cops opened fire with no hessitation but, had no effect, eggman was bored by the cop's attampet to stop rampage "borrrrrring" eggman yawned, the pyro cop burned it, had no effect, eggman came down "you can't beat me with this guy now, pull over or get run over" eggman warned, "we give up" sarge said defated and nervously " i can't stand quitters, giv them what they deserve!" eggman ordered and missile wrist fired his missile

**downtown in the skies** tails and ed where flying over the buildings ed was using binoculers to spot sonic "this is like trying to find a hedgehog in a hay sack" tails said "no kidding" ed repiled in a stern tone tails knew what was the tone for "look edward, i know it seems stiuped to like danger but, you'll get used to it" tails was trying to prevent ed doing something drastic and ed knew it "fine, but i will give him a stern talking to" ed snarled taking his binoculers off, tails wanted to stop while he was ahead "okay, but only a talk no more than that" tails said, ed only putted his binoculers back on

**downtown on the ground**

"sonic!, you here sonic!?" chris shouted al was in the car behind chuck "he's not here chris let's look somewhere else" chuck said "i can't belive sonic would like danger" al was dissimpointed of sonic "i know al" chris said jumping in the car then they took off

**in the mountians**

appaerntly sonic was there, he smriked and ran and jumped off a cliff "WHOOOOHAHAHAH!" ed was proboably right, sonic is mentaly crazy

**back in the sewers**

amy was tired "can we take a break?" knuckles was presisent "you take one if you want but im not" he said "maybe a causal chat will help" amy thought "how do you think we will get home?" amy asked "we will" knuckles said "somehow we will, it's my mission to gaurd the master eamrald and, until i get back i will not.." suddenly something shook the tunnel "what's that?" knuckels wondered amy and him saw a ladder they went up and saw missile wrist

the robot went to in front of the building's door, a man who didn't see the robot went to it and the door opened, the man saw the robot "WHAHAAAA!" missile wrist looked around "go to the roof we can do more damage there" eggman spoke "**acknolegde**" the robot responed he shot his missile like a hook reaching the roof the missile pulled him up getting the robot to the roof, more cops appaerd surrounding the building, "a crowd has shwon up for my show" eggman hacked the city's TV to show himself and showed a huge hollogram in the sky "allow me to introduce myself, my name is i have great news, great for me anyway and terrible for you i will take over this city and build my eggman empire HOHOHOHOHO!"

**at chris's house**

the group where watching eggman too "so he is here" tails grunted, chris realized something "hey know where ed and al are?" chris asked "they are still looking for sonic" chuck ansewerd

**back at eggman**

ed and al where there too "brother i think this is what sonic and the others where talking about" al said "i think your right so.." ed transmuted the ground, or at least that what he tried to do there was a silence in ed "aww... crap" ed knew what was wrong alchamy said about other worlds where if there is one that can not use alchemy because it never was there pepole who came there can't use alchemy, but a smile came to ed "brother? why are you.." ed inturupted "al i think where are not in our future i think... were in another wrold" ed explaind "which means everyone is fine" al was glad to know that, they saw a man in a suit "who are you?" eggman asked "im the mayor of this city i will NOT stand down"the mayor said "oh really?" eggman snapped missile wrist shot a building on top of everyone noone was harmed but where coverd in dust even ed and al "huhhh... my charder dosent allow me to give the city to you" the mayor confessed

eggman got tired of this "missile wrist destory these guys before.." before eggman finished "EGGMAN!" it was tails and chris "hey what is chris doing he'll get killed" ed was surprised to see chris here seeing how chris wasen't vilonet except for the phone ed can anger pepole like that, tails drove at eggman's head eggman ducked "it's tails ill show him FIRE!" the robot fired at tails, it got a hit "whoaaaaa!" the plane was chrashing then it transformed int to a jet mode, tails was avoiding all the hits "ill show him" tails shooted the robot but the armor was too thick

knuckles and amy where there "we need to do something" amy said "i need to do something more important than this" knuckels responded "fine don't need you to help!" amy shouted she ran into the elevator "wait!" knuckels knew she would just get hurt he came after her but it was too late "great now what?" he asked himself,then he saw a staircase

**in the middle of the road**

sonic was running he saw a tv that chaugt his eye he looked from a tree the tv showed eggman "so egghead is here" the tv showed missile wrist and tails and chris "time to join the party" sonic ran off

**back on eggman**

knuckles made it to the roof, the elevator door opened "what took you so long?" knuckels joked, amy wasen't listing she took out her hammer and she charged at eggman's robot "LEAVE TAILS ALONE YOU BIG BULLY!" amy shouted "AMY NO DON'T DO IT!" knuckels tried, but was too late she hitted the robot only to fail the robot grabbed amy, knuckles was about to attack it then eggman got in the way "hold it knucklehead" knuckles stoped "one more step and she's a gonner" he snapped that made missile wrist squsing amy to warn knuckles, he growled

**on sonic**

sonic was nearing the city "better pick up the pace if i want in on the fun" sonic said

**on eggman**

"leave her alone or youll be sorry" knuckles threanted "sorry? im alredy sorry for you and the others made it here, but it seems sonic didn't" eggman just then had a thought "wait!, maybe sonic did! this could be a trap!" "what if sonic dosen't make it" tails worried, just then a blue blur showed up "don't worry helps on the way" chris said, ed and al saw sonic they were realived that the situation escladed, sonic smriked "GO GET HIM" chris thew a ring in sonic hand "thanks" sonic became faster "FIRE" eggman commanded, the robot threw amy only for knuckles to catch her, the robot fired explosive missile out of it's chest the missiles came towrds sonic and blew up "finnaly"eggman was happy, but sonic survived and went up into the air "FIRE" missile wrist used his hand missiles this time, sonic landed on one of them and jumped to the next and reapeted, sonic went cocky and did stunts on them "wise guy" eggman was getting angrey "sonic do the slap on the wrist!" knuckles shouted sonic stopped taunting and went a ride on a missile, missile wrist tried to hit sonic but sonic jumped causing to missile wrist break his right missile

"FIRE AWAY!" eggman demanded, missile wrist shot missiles at sonic then it reached sonic and blew up "YES! HAHAH!" but sonic survived again and smahed through the robot, it exploded but none where harmed, comicly eggman was coverd in dust "game over" sonic said eggman flew off "ONE DAY SONIC! THE CHAOS EAMRALDS WILL BE MINE! HOHOHOHO!" "SONIC!" amy lunged at sonic "AGH! AMY!" "i thought i would never see you again" amy cheered "amy let me go" sonic said, the SWAT team came in "freeze and don't try running" a swat member said

knuckles got steted off "knuckles never runs from a fight" knuckles snarled "SONIC!" tails shouted, sonic held amy and jumped on the tornado "knuckles! come on!" amy shouted knuckles just decieded to jump to the plane "STOP!" the swat fired at knuckles but failed, knuckles got on the tornado "we'll go to my house" chris said "cream and cheese are there" tails said "then we are all together again" amy said "count me out" knuckles said and he got off "why did he leave" amy qustioned "thats knuckels for you" sonic ansewred, ed and al saw them drove into the sunset "okay al we should go" ed and al walked into the sunset as well

* * *

chapter 3 is done hope you enjoy that don't forget to reveiw!


	4. Chaos Emrald

DISCLAIMER: I do not own fullmetal or sonic x

* * *

**above the garage floor**

"so this chaos control sended you through time and space and that's how your here" Chris said understanding what sonic and the others told him "but I still don't know what these chaos emeralds your talking about" Chris said "you never heard of a chaos emerald before? man you have a lot learn" tails said "each emerald is filled with a magical power, and if you have all seven just think what you can do with them" Amy explained "so it's like you can play god with them?" ed asked everyone was a little surprised "yeah I guess if you put it that way, why did you ask?" tails asked

"let's just say that where I came from, people tend to use the gift they had to play god themselves" ed said everyone was more surprised to hear that "uhh... ed? do you have something against that?" Amy asked "you could say that" ed answered "and these chaos emeralds sound like, well you get the point" ed said "anyway no one has ever found them and do it's highly impossible that anyone will" chuck said

"why?" cream asked "every one of the chaos emeralds disappeared" chuck explained "it doesn't mean that their gone for good" sonic said when everyone turned to sonic at the window he was a bit busied "ed, did you have to do that?" tails asked disgusted "hey! he pushed me to do it!" ed replied

* * *

**flashback after sonic got and the others got home **

"hey sonic we need to talk" ed said "alright" sonic replied, sonic saw ed's face and it was not good and al was there too " what is it?" sonic asked "we got very interesting news" ed said sternly "like what?" sonic asked "that you like danger" ed answered, sonic knew ed didn't like that "hey what can i say? you'll like it if your cool as me" sonic said grinning "this is serious!" al shouted "your more reckless than ed is...well sometimes" al said "yeah and.." there was a pause in ed "hey!" ed shouted, sonic was confused on what al said 'sometimes' did ed do something reckless as he did? "what do you mean?" sonic asked al and ed paused "DO NOT CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" ed shouted, sonic knew that would wait, and he decided to play with ed "hey al did ed had a girlfriend?" sonic asked "N..N..NO! I DID NOT AND IS SAID DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" ed blushed

"anyway not my fault that your a potty popper you would like it too if you weren't short on it" sonic said, which got him a right hook "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO SMALL HE'S A SIZE OF AN ANT!?" then ed kicked Sonic's ass before sonic could get up

* * *

"anyway everytime the chaos emeralds get together they scatter" sonic said "so their still out there" Chris said "yep" sonic gave a thumbs up "only if we don't know where, if they are here that's good, but if they are still back home we may never get back!" tails explained "if they are here then we'll find them and you guys will be back home in no time, right sonic?" "yeah sure" sonic replied

* * *

**at a construction site**

a man was operating a steam shovel and was of course picking up sand, once some sand was picked up a green gem was visible

* * *

**at a airplane**

it was the president's plane "men where are they?" the president asked "it seems the animals are staying with a family in station square, and our agents have traced eggman to the southern sea" one of the president's aid said "get going! i want them captured!" the president demanded "with all due respect sir I think we should observe their behavior" the pres. aid recommended "fine" the pres. said "and the animals?" he asked "we sent a spy on the boy" his aid informed

* * *

**at Chris's school**

"students we have s sub today, meet Mr. steward" the principle said "hello Mr. steward" the class said unaware that Mr. steward is the spy

* * *

**back at the construction site**

the steamshovle was still working then it made contact with the gem and it went haywire it trashed the site, then it shutted off "what happened?" one of the men asked "it like it had a mind of it's own" the operator said, the green gem was a chaos emerald

* * *

**at Chris's school at the hall**

Chris was heading to lunch "Chris a word with you please?" Mr. steward asked, Chris came over "yes?" he responded "are you the same Chris thorndyke that is the son of nelson thorndyke, the CEO of that software company and your mother is the famous actress?" steward asked "yep" Chris replied "well it's nice to meet the son of such great parents, and Chris may I ask you something one more question?" steward asked "yeah" Chris responded "this may sound wired but what is your favorite animal?" steward asked "huh.. hedgehogs I guess" Chris answered nervously "Chris! come on!" Danny said "okay I'm coming" Chris came to Danny for lunch

**at Chris's home living room**

cream, cheese and the elric brothers where watching TV "this is garlic Garcia reporting live from the site the steam shovel went haywire once it made contact with this strange gem some of you may be experiencing static this is a result of the radiating gem" cream was falling a sleep, in the TV Garcia pulled up a painting "hey cream wake up" ed waked cream, she had a shocked look on her face "we gotta tell sonic hurry!" cream shouted "why?" al asked "that's a chaos emerald!" cream answered "come on al!" ed, al , cheese sprung from the couch and ran to sonic "SONIC THEY FOUND ONE!" cream shouted, sonic knows what cream meant

**at eggman's base**

"we will keep you updated" eggman turned of the TV "well, well what do you know a chaos emerald right under my nose" eggman grinned "**your cards doctor**" deoce said, eggman putted the cards in the slot and pulled the lever, the machine picked beacon good" and eggman and his robot flew off "fire" one of the recon member said, missiles launched into the air soring at eggman "beacon do your stuff" eggman snickered beacon chased of the missiles "guess you thought you could pull one on the good doctor did you? looks like the bad doctor proved you wrong" eggman taunted, flying off to the city

**at the tornado**

Tails was starting up the tornado while Amy was going with him "don't get hurt tails" cream said "don't worry we'll be okay" Tails replied "I hope sonic doesn't get lost" Amy said "if anyone can find that chaos emerald he can" Tails was confidante "keep your eyes out for sonic!" Chuck said, Tails and Amy flew off "I hope they find that emerald" Chuck thought

**at Chris's school**

Chris was solving a problem then he saw the tornado, he wanted to help them "excuse me I need to do something" Chris ran out the door "do your work ill be back" Steward followed Chris, Chris got on to skates and Steward got in to his car

**at the streets**

Sonic was zipping building to building, while Edward and Alphonse were at the site just in case eggman shows up first "Sonic better get here soon or we lose this thing" Edward said "still imagine that a gem that has power that can breaks the laws of science, laws of reason, laws of nature and others" Al would be surprised that a thing like exist in any world, if he had a body to feel it "yeah that could help us if we still had alchemy" Ed said "to get our.." Al was trying to say, but got interrupted when Ed said "yes" Ed saw something, it looked familiar "hey the tornad... it sounds wired to say it but, the tornado" Ed said "yeah I would figure they come" Al said

"Sonic! it's down there" tails said, Sonic was on a pole waiting for them, Sonic blitz to the site "uh oh" Ed saw someone familiar it was Eggman, other people saw it too they ran, Sonic arrived and saw the people running then he saw Eggman "so that egghead thinks he nab that chaos emerald before me" Sonic ran to the emerald Eggman saw sonic "beacon go play with him will you?" Eggman went to the chaos emerald while the robot went to keep Sonic busy, Sonic jumped then beacon charged right at Sonic juggling him like a ball on a string on a paddle

Amy threw a ring at Sonic, he clapped his hands to catch it, only to fail "we're to far away we need to get closer" Tails risked it and went to Sonic "here Sonic" tails threw a ring sonic got it this time and went straight through the robot "HE DID IT!" Al cheered "Al... look" Al saw eggman floating away with Chris on the bottom "CHRIS!" Al shouted, tails saw it too "SONIC! GET CHRIS!" sonic saw Chris "HANG ON" tails shouted, Sonic ran to save Chris

Chris climbed to the pilot seat Eggman saw him then shook the his ride to get Chris off, when Chris lost his grip he grabbed Eggman's beard "AHHH! LET GO!" Eggman shouted Chris slipped off, "man that brat was a.." Eggman realized something he doesn't have his chaos emerald "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Eggman couldn't believe this

Chris was falling, Steward saw him he made the backseat a landing pad to break the fall, but sonic zipped to Chris and caught him "looks like someone else is looking for him speaking of which" Steward went to school

**at Chris's home**

Sonic and the others went to chucks bedroom and looked at the emerald "hey Sonic?" Chris asked "yeah" Sonic replied "sorry for losing" Sonic interrupted "no worries you got it didn't you? you did a great job" Chris was surprised to hear that "re... really?" Sonic gave a thumbs up "no doubt about it" "just be more careful okay?" Chuck said everyone looked at Chris with smiles, at lest expect Al, then they looked at the emerald, a glow appeared in the Elric's brothers sight, they saw something that was too familiar with Ed, his eyes grew "the gate" he said with fear, a flash appeared they where out of their vision "hey Ed you okay?" Chris asked them "yeah I'm fine" Ed said an adventure has just began

* * *

Done with chapter 4 finally a few thing i'm thinking to turn this into a multi-crossover meaning more then two there will be a third set of characters from a different anime joining this crossover what anime? SGT. frog do you approve of this? please review and tell me if you do or don't and the next chapter will not be episode 5 of sonic x why? since Ed and Al are here there will be chapters that take places between episode and there will be more then one in a row and if you say "Ed doesn't act like that" well in this story he is twelve and his new friends will improve his life so Ed will be the person he is in the FMA:B series

leave a review to help me if I should add sgt frog in the crossover or not


	5. Alcamey

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN fma or sonic**

* * *

**at home **

ed was dreaming about his mom after the transmutation "no no no no stop! NO NO STOP PLEASE STOP!" Ed awoke sweating, it was early morning chris was awake "hey bad dream?" chris asked him "yeah, umm... uh... I need to go get dressed cover your eyes" ed warned him, to chris it was because of ed didn't wanted to be seen in his underwear but, it really because ed still had his arm to keep secret,

ed putted on his usual clothes without the coat he went downstairs he saw chuck getting breakfast and overheard the tv "a diamond mine has been robbed" a reporter said "chuck where's" chuck interrupted "the garage oh and since your here with us Monday you will go to chris's school" ed was shocked "I passed my school already you don't need to.." chuck interrupted again " you far from are you so you need to go to this school" ed knew he can't stop that "okay what day is it?" ed asked "Thursday" chuck ansewerd "brother" al came in "yeah?" ed replied "going into the city to resupply wanna come?" al asked "okay" ed took off "wait" chuck said "yeah?" ed was nevrous "let me cut that braid won't fit you in school" chuck got out his scissors "NO!" ed shuted the door and ran like the wind

**at eggman's base**

"darn that brat" eggman was furious "I want that emerald!, looks like I need to go trough sonic to get it, my cards!" eggman demanded "**here you are doctor**" decoe gave eggman his cards eggman putted them in the slot and pulled the switch, the machine chosen 3 robots one was big and humongous twice as bigger than missile wrist, this robot has big laser cannons, rocket cannons, a big steel paddle named "smasher", another was smaller 3 feet taller than the average human, it had small laser cannons, mini rockets, and a long, thin pipe named "basher", the third one was small as a man, he had stun lasers and flash rockets and two swords named "slasher"

these three robots are eggman's favorite group, "I love these guys! send them!" eggman sent a robot to send a message to sonic

**at chris's home**

sonic was napping on the roof until"hey! sonic!" a voice got into sonic ears, he got up "yeah?" sonic saw a small robot smaller than him it was bokun, "I got message for you from doctor eggman so listen up!" bokun putted a yellow tv in front of sonic and turned it on, eggman appeared on the screen "sonic! you show up here or i'll sick these robots on the city, you don't want me to hurt anyone do you? bokun! give him the map" boukun gave sonic a map it had a trail to where eggman is

"bye bye" eggman said, suddenly bokun was gone, sonic looked at the map he folded it small enough to fit in his glove then "**BOOM!**" the tv exploded leaving a brown spot, sonic ran to the destination "eggman woke me up for that and to have a fight with me?" sonic smirked

**in downtown **

ed was buying meat and fruit while al carried 5 long sticks of bread and vegies "that's all of them" ed said, a wind blew in ed's face and he saw a blue blur, ed knew who it was "what's he running for?" ed questioned, he could see something in the sky "what's that?" ed looked quickly for something to use, he a man with traveling gear on, "hey do you have a set of binoculars?" ed asked "brother what is it?" al asked "why sure kid here" the man gave ed his binoculars

ed zoomed on the object, when he zoomed it as good as he can he saw a fat man and a robot "thanks" ed gave the man back his binoculars "brother what is it?" al asked "it's eggman" ed answered, ed got out a cell phone "hopefully I can do this right" ed pushed the buttons chris taught him to, ed called tanaka "yes?" tanaka answered "im going to be busy for a while, can you pick up the food? al will be here with it" ed explained, "yes where is he?" tanaka answered "downtown grocery store, hard to miss" ed said "brother wait! it's too dangerous!" al grabbed ed trying to stop him "al I need to say something, remember when the emerald shined in our eyes?" al paused "what about it?" al was curious "I saw something, I think I know what it means" ed explained "what?"al asked "al, this is just a theory but, I... think my alchemy is back" ed answered, al was surprised "you think so?" al asked "only one way to find out" ed answered "i'll call chuck just in case" al said

**at the forest's mountain**

sonic shown up on a rocky mountain, he saw eggman and a large robot "so sonic, this time won't be like the rest" eggman warned sonic "what are you going to build that I can't smash?" sonic smirked cocky "this" the robot opened his chest and the three robots came out they had black metal on their hands, chest, head, and feet "awwww, it's your favorite wrecking crew" sonic said, he charged at the big one "this is..." before sonic could finish he landed a hit on smasher with no effect "okay not too easy" sonic said

"this isn't any normal eggman metal, I added a little spice on it enjoy it hedgehog!" eggman crackled, sonic just smirked "looks like I just have to be faster" sonic ran around the robots and launched at basher, and splattered at it's chest "HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! try all you want! you can't get through!" eggman laughed

"SONIC!" tails arrived with amy on the tornado "take this!" tails fired on basher with no effect "sick him smasher!" eggman shouted smasher fired three missiles tails dogged them

slasher saw something over at the mountain " **hostile detected**" it said, the robot ran fast as a cheetah, it lunched with blades drawn to the unknown person, then blue light appeared and a wall blocked the person, dust formed covering who it was, eggman was surprised to see a wall form and blocked the mysterious figure, so was sonic and the others "who was that?" amy asked,"who are you?" eggman asked in a demanding tone, the dust disappeared the person was Edward, sonic dropped his jaw "that's ed!" tails shouted "e...e...e...Edward! what are you doing here!? it's not safe!" sonic saw how the wall was connected to the mountain "ed did..."

slasher interrupted by attacking ed but, eggman and sonic and his friends were shocked to see ed calm and dogging every slash that the robot threw, then basher ejected his pipe and attacked ed as well, ed clapped his hands and placed it on the mountain and a fist knocked the two robots down, everyone's eyes grew wide to see ed do that, smasher got out his paddle and swung at ed "ed is it? well guess what you going to need more than that to break their armor!" eggman said "I know" ed clapped his hands on smashers armor the black armor looked different "TAILS GIVE SONIC A RING!" tails grabbed a ring and threw it at sonic, shot off at smashers chest and it was destroyed, "HAAAAAAAAAAAA" eggman was freaking out the other two robots came back up

ed clapped his hands and placed them on the robots chest armor and broke into pieces, everyone was shocked yet again "SONIC FINISH THEM!", sonic shook it off and destroyed the robots, eggman was terrified, ed looked at eggman "you lose eggman" ed said "I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU YOU LITTLE RUNT!" eggman shouted, sonic knew this was going to be fun "WHO ARE CALLING A RUNT!?" ed clapped his hands and placed the on the mountain and launched at eggman, then wailed on him "HA! GET OFF, GET OFF!" eggman crashed into the mountain dropping ed, eggman flew away as fast as he could to get away form ed

** 5 hours later chris's home**

sonic, tails and, amy told chris, al and, chuck what happened they were all sitting at a glass table "ed how did you do that?" tails asked "yeah, you were amazing you took their armor down like it was nothing" sonic said "I'll tell you the truth, I am lived somewhere further then think I did" ed answered "your from a different world?" chris asked "yes" ed replied "what I did there it was called alchemy" ed said "is that the stuff that turns lead into gold?" chuck asked "not really, before I explain I will warn you this stuff is will be hard to understand, alchemy it's a science about understanding construction, deconstruction and, reconstruction I was transmuting the armor that's how it was easy to break" ed said

"so you _transmuted_ the armor to throw the thickness off it?" tails asked "in your way of saying it? close but no, it turns out that the armor was made of a carbon metal I transmuted the carbon to be pencil lead since carbon is made out of that , alchemy follows on one crucial law equivalent exchange, I can't get without giving once I transmute something it will have the same mass has it did before, equivalent exchange was also the rule of my world" ed explained "here look" al drew a circle and transmuted the glass in to a small statue

"can you fix that?" chris asked "yes I can like I fixed the mountain" ed transmuted the table back "wait you fixed the mountain?" sonic asked "yes all the rocks was still there" ed answered "ed you were like a hero back there" sonic said "yeah well alchemists have a saying be thou for the people" ed said "wait ed" chris wanted to asked ed something "yeah?" ed replied "how come you don't need a circle?" chris asked, ed paused " I guess because I'm good enough" he said nervously

everyone was suspicious about ed they knew he was hiding something

* * *

this chapter is now done! review and tell me if you want sgt. frog to join or not because in the next chapter the first to say yes or no 10 times (per person) will win (if 10 people say yes first sgt. frog will be in this story next chapter, if they say no then no sgt. frog)


	6. Metting more faces

DISCLAIMER: I do not own fullmetal or sonic x and if you see * it will mean they will speak it in Japanese

* * *

** Monday - after school - downtown**

Ed was taking a stroll, he looked at the cars zoomed by, he looked inside restaurants then he wondered about this world what secrets does it keep? he also had a bigger thought these "chaos emeralds" how did they bring his alchemy back? was it connected to the transmutation circle that sent him and al there? how did the circle activate he wasn't even thinking of anything to transmute, so many questions and no answers and this is the type of stuff he wouldn't ask about why is he asking this?

Edward went to an ally and was about to go crazy until "gereogero" a strange voice was heard "huh? what was that?" Ed knew this wasn't any human voice, ed heard rustling "what the...?" Ed was confused and more confused when the questions stopped "okayyyyyyyy I'm scared now" Ed thought

* * *

**in the valleys - afternoon - 23 ml from town**

Sonic was running like always "nothing like the open breeze" Sonic laughed, but then..."**thonk**" the clanking metal rung as Sonic's leg made contact with a sudden object, then Sonic crashed into the dirt, burning the face "ow" Sonic muffled out, he jumped up and look behind him but there was nothing but a huge land with grass nothing was there that he could trip on, "what the?" Sonic was stumped, what just happend?

* * *

**Tuesday right after school - right outside - front door **

a group of kids came out going home Ed and Chris were the lasts one out "hey Ed!" Chris called out coming to Ed "how was the first two days?" chris asked "not as bad I thought it would be" Ed admitted "gero" the strange sound made Ed stopped at that "what?" Chris asked "oh nothing" Ed lied so he won't sound crazy, and Chris could tell something is following him, Chris just pretended he didn't because it looked like Ed wasn't so happy about it

* * *

**at Chris's home - before bedtime - living** **room**

Edward was studying American history, military behaviors, modern technology and, modern American customs ect., Alphonse was with him alone "hey, Al look, here it says Gorge Washington was the first president" Ed says "president?" Al asked, "the president is part of the Government, so this isn't controlled by the military like amestris" Ed explained

"hey Ed!" Sonic popped up scaring the crap out of Ed "YHAY!" Ed jumped splatting his face on the table "what!?" Ed shouted "Chris told me you acted like something is fowling you and I want you to came clean with me" Sonic answered, "I should've know you would ask me, yeah I heard a strange noise two times"

"what noise?" Al asked "it was a I couldn't tell" Ed answered "don't lie" Sonic said "im not lying!" Ed said "stop lying" Sonic repeated "I'm not!" Ed shouted "I know I'm just joking, your lucky the waiter guy and the maid aren't here" Sonic jerked, Ed threw his body at Sonic "not this time" as Sonic jumped out og the way

Ed splatted his face on the floor, Ed got up and swung his fists as Al grabbed him "Ed calm down!" Al said, sonic laughed "I WILL RIP THAT FUR AND USE IT AS A COAT!" Ed shouted with steam out of his ears, Tails and Chris in the backroom looking at Edward "Ed has some issues" Tails said "no kidding" Chris replied

* * *

**at night - full moon, bedtime - Chris's bedroom**

everyone was sleeping Sonic was snoring, Ed was drooling and everyone else was breezing, all except for al, for he had no body to rest his eyes, consume the nutritious food and, feel emotions flow through his body, all he can do is gaze upon the glittering stars in the dark blissful blue sky

then a disturbance was heard downstairs, Al wanted to take a peek, Alphonse opened the door slightly and saw a shadow of some kind, it wasn't anyone Al knew it was small and Chirs was sleeping in the room so was Ed and Sonic and his friends

Al shook Ed to wake him up "what?" Ed yawned "someone is downstairs" Al said, a noise was heard again "alright" Ed putted his coat and gloves on

Ed and Al took a look in the kitchen and saw a girl with a pink sleeveless shirt and an orange shorts that covered her thighs with bright pink hair "Al go, i'll take care of this" Ed whispered, Al was a little unsure but he knew his brother so he left, "hey" Ed said attracting the girl's attention "don't try to fight me, look just tell me what are you doing here and we'll be cool okay? besides I don't think you can beat me anyway" Ed warned her smiling,

then the strange sound was hear again from the oven, Ed looked at the source and saw what appeared to be frogs, big frogs with... hats? and a symbol was on most of the frogs chest... and they had big eyes "what the...?" Ed saw something even more unnatural

the girl seemed to panick and spewed out weird words, something like a different language "huh?" Ed was a little nervous then a sharp pain was on the back of his head, then it blackout

* * *

**unknown**

Ed woke up with a HUGE headache his vision was blurred, after it got better he saw sonic and everyone else, it was daylight, he was in Chris's room and he saw two kids one was a skinny and scrawny boy with blue eyes and blue hair with a thread of it sticks out and the second one was the girl "you gonna tell.." Ed was interrupted "yes" Sonic said "these kids are from another world, they are from Okutokyo, the boy who knocked you out is Fuyuki and the other one is his older sister Nastumi" Chris explained

* * *

**flashback after Ed got knocked out**

*stupid frog! come here!* Nastumi strangled Keroro as Fuyuki came to dororo and the others "hey, mind telling us what's going on?" Sonic asked, the Hinata's froze *uh oh* Fuyuki said "what are you doing in here?" Sonic asked then he saw Ed's unconscious body Nastumi freaked out "it's not what it looks like!" Natsumi protested, then in came in the rest (except Chuck) "mind telling us this?" Chris asked as he lifted Ed's head "well...ummmm..." Nastumi was cut off as her younger brother stood up "we were looking for our friends right here and... well you know the rest" Fuyuki said

"we'll start from the beginning, my name his Fuyuki Hinata and this is my older sister Nastumi, these guys are our alien friends the green one is Keroro, the red one is Giroro, the blue one is Tamama and the yellow one is Kururu" Fuyuki said, and Dororo was shocked that Fuyuki has already forgot about him "what about the sky-blue one with the mask?" Amy asked, wich struck Dororo's heart "THANK YOU!" Dororo cried, that made everyone counfused "ohhh... he's Dororo" Fuyuki answered

"does the red one love guns?" Sonic asked, that surprised Fuyuki "yeah, why?" Fuyuki asked "because he has one right now" Sonic replied "this is gonna be a long story" Nastumi said

* * *

**flashback ended**

Ed then saw the frogs "great a whole world full of craziness what's next? ghosts?" Ed said, then he remembered something "oh one more thing" Ed lifted his head, then lunged at Fuyuki "YOU WILL PAY FOR KNOCKING ME OUT LIKE THAT!" Ed shouted "HA! IM SORRY! SHE MADE ME DO IT!" Fuyuki cried out, Al and Nasutmi restrained Ed

* * *

**Friday after school**

ever since the frogs and the Hinatas got here it been more lively at Chris's home but, also more annoying (for Ed)

the frogs and the Hinatas learned about Ed's and Al's alchemy well Fuyuki learned it but not his sister, the chaos emeralds and about eggman

Chris is on his way home "hey Chris" Fuyuki shouted out "what are you doing here?" Chris asked "just walking" Fuyuki said "so how's Ed?" Chris brought up "huhhhh, he's getting better besides some brusies he gave me Wensday, he's been more nice to me, think i'm gonna have a new friend" Fuyuki explained

"yeah you did told us you don't have a lot, something gives me the felling that Sonic and the others will gladly be your friend " Chris said "huhhh, yeah sure" Fuyuki said nervously

* * *

**half way to Chris's home - Edward**

"hey Blondie" Nastumi called Ed "first off it's not blonde, it's gold" Ed said "same thing dweeb" she shot back "look what do you want? I know you aren't here to call me names" Ed asked

"actually nothing but, to know how are frogs handling?" Nastumi asked "they gonna drive me crazy enough to kill them, I mean come on first sonic which runs at the speed of sound, then his friends, then Eggman! that builds giant thingies! and let's not forget about the chaos emeralds! THEY HAVE POWERES THAT RIP THROUGH TIME AND SPACE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY LAWS OF SCIENCE THAT BREAKS!? IT FEELS LIKE PUTTING HOOKS IN MY BRAIN THEN IT TWISTS AND MELTS IN THERE!" Ed was twitching like hyper mad man, Nastumi just stood there eyes wide open "I'm gonna go now" she said "PLEASE DO!" Ed shouted

* * *

**10 yards. away from chris's house backyard - after everyone got home**

Edward usually walked here for the smell of fresh air, until he saw something "this is for sure the frogs doing, because houses don't appear out of nowhere" he thought, he went inside the house "oh hi Elric-san" Fuyuki said in which he was wearing his jacket and jeans "ok what happen here? and I want to hear it from him" Ed pointed to Fuyuki "are you sure? because, this involves a..." Fuyuki was interrupted "don't say it just talk" Ed said "okay" Fuyuki explained since Ed didn't hear the full story

but of course Ed was lost "energy reading, huhhhh... sorry your going have to explain that" ed said "what are you? six years old? oh right you are" Nastumi said in her orange and yellow shirt

and she had no idea what Ed is capable of "so are you calling me short?" Ed twitched "yep" Natsumi wasn't scared of him, as she turned and turned the TV on, ed caught her off guard and tackled her "NO ONE CALLS ME A ANT SIZED RUNT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Ed shouted, Fuyuki was too scared to do anything, nastumi used her weight to get on her back and kick ed in the face "your gonna regret that" Nastumi said cracking her fists, Ed just cracked his neck then got ready for a fight

Nastumi flew a roundhouse kick ed ducked and landed a counter-kick with his left leg to Nastumi's side which makes her drop almost to the ground, she strikes back with a kick to the cheek that sends Ed to the wall Nastumi gets up throws a punch Ed catches it with his right hand that breaks Nastumi's hand she throws another punch but Ed slapped it away with his left arm then knees Nastumi in the gut and throws her through the room to the glass door Fuyuki didn't want to be apart of this so he went upstairs

Nastumi opens the glass door ed charges her and Nastumi trips him, Nastumi kicks him and punches him then throws another kick Ed dodges the kick and jumps over her and kicks her in the back, Nastumi throws a punch then Ed grabs it and twists it almost hard enough to break her arm then he puts her to the ground with her arm still in the twisted position "look I'm not here to fight you, so if you don't want to do this again don't call me short, don't push me to do this in anyway, I have been sparring with my brother and trust me we have very good at martial arts, so don't think i'm a pushover, okay?" Ed letted Nastumi's arm go and leaves "nice house by the way" Ed said as he close the main door when Nastumi got up she saw the house was a mess "that BRAT! HE WAS LUCKY THAT HE GOT THE JUMP ON ME! ILL KILL HIM!" she shouted with fire in her belly

she couldn't belive this she was defated by Edward out of all people! it won't happen again!

**the platoon's base****-main room**

Keroro and the platoon witness the whole fight and their eyes where wide "he...he fighted Nastumi and won!" Keroro was surprised as he never thought she would be defeated by him "wow! is he's strong!" Giroro said, Keroro did his laugh "I have a plan" Keroro said "oh great, this is gonna be good" Giroro said sarcastically

**meeting room**

Keroro lowered his chair "we are here..." Keroro was interrupted by nearly getting shot "WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS LATE!?, OH WAIT THAT'S RIGHT BECAUSE OF THOSE DAMN GUNDUM MODLES!" Giroro shouted at his lazy leader "dude clam down, anyway we have information on the chaos emeralds and Edward-dono, the chaos emeralds are a powerful source of energy and we can use it on our gear then we will be unstoppable! and with Edward-dono's alchemy we will be more unstoppable! then we can take over this pekopon and our pekopon and be the greatest force!" Keroro shouted "yeah good idea but... ohhh EDWARD HAS A MOTTO FOR HIS ALCHEMY AND THAT'S BE THOU FOR THE PEOPLE! HOW ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE HIM TAKE OVER THIS PLANET IF HE IS A DEFENDER!?" Giroro stated "with this" kururu pulled out a helmet "it will control his mind making him our slave, and only we can take it off" kururu explained "okay now it sound like the PERFECT IDEA!" Giroro shouted "and best part his skills are better than Nastumi's and he has his destructive power!" Keroro cried out he " THATS MY GUNSO-SAN! this will be awesome!" Tammama said

** at Chris's house**

Fuyuki came in and saw Ed "hey Elric-san" Fuyuki said "hey Fuyu, what do you want?" ed asked "just to hang out" Fuyuki said "you know for someone that was born in a country that had a different language, you can speak English pretty well" Ed said

"yeah thank kururu for that" Fuyuki replied "so haved you looked in the basement?" Fuyuki asked "not sure if I..." fuyuki raised his hands gesturing that's it's okay and he can come later "I heard about you and i'm going to say this, you are one weird kid" Ed said

"yeah I get that a lot" Fuyuki said "hey I have to ask you" Ed wanted to know something "yes?" fuyuki replied "remember the times I attacked you?" Ed asked "oh yeah the one time I asked about your braid? why did you asked?" Fuyuki said "why didn't you do something about it? most people would" Ed said "because I have a lack of arm strength and besides I'm not the violent" Fuyuki said

"yeah I forgot about that" Ed nervously said _"why am I getting nervous? am I growing a bond between this guy?_" Ed thought, Fuyuki knew what he was thinking he could see it on his face "hey can I get you a drink?" Fuyuki asked

"yes, I mean no, no wait yes! I don't know!" Ed was feeling conflicted "hey Ed" Ed looked at Fuyuki "you're a good friend" Fuyuki said Ed jumped at that sentence "I.. this is embarrassing" Ed admitted defeated "don't worry it's natural you just need to take some getting use to" Fuyuki said

"this was unsuspected I mean me and this guy? well he has been friendly and I have been too, but it's so wired it's been only three days and here I am friends with him and were good ones already and I am an alchemist who pays attention to the laws of science and he is just a supernatural geek what's next?" Ed though

**in the valleys 40 mils. from town**

Dororo was enjoying nature "hah the smooth breeze" Dororo was smelling the flowers until a wind took it away "uh?" Dororo knew who this was "OH COME ON SONIC!" dororo shouted, sonic came back "sorry here" Sonic putted the flower in Dororo's hand "you don't know do you?" Sonic was unsure what Dororo meant "what do you mean?" Sonic asked, "you wouldn't understand it's nature!" Dororo cried"oh... bye!" Sonic ran off "that guy is, well can't find a description for him" Dororo said

**at the Hinata's house-living room**

Nastumi (putting a cast in her hand) was furious and called Al "how dares he!? that brat! makes a mess and doesn't cleans it up! oh no! not on my watch!" Nastumi shouted "huh hey sorry about my brother he can get like that especially when you talk about his height" Al said "do you always have to wear that armor?" Nastumi asked "you would be surprised" Al replied "well call him here and make him clean this up!" Nastumi shouted, Al just went for he too agreed Ed should clean the house up and he didn't want any trouble

**at Chris's house**

Al came in, Ed was studying American traditions on the table while Fuyuki was on the couch studying America's supernatural philosophy "brother" Al said "yeah Al?" Ed said "you..." Nastumi kicked the door open "it's more fun doing it myself" Nastumi said she grabbed Ed by the collar and dragged him to her house, "oh boy" Al said "yeah my sis is like that" Fuyuki said "hmm hey Fuyuki what are you doing here? besides that" Al asked "hanging out with Elric-san a nice friend if you ask me" Fuyuki explained al was surprised "really?" Al asked "I know him and me, but hey he's actually a very nice guy" Fuyuki said

**at the Hinata house **

"clean this up!" Nastumi said giving Edward the cleaning tools he needs "okay broken everything in this room so" Ed clapped his hands and transmuted the room and then the class table to how it was before they had their fight (structural -wise)

Nastumi was speechless "there" Ed said as he left off "oh no you don't!" nastumi grabbed ed again "now you have to make the house sparkling clean" Nastumi said as she gave Ed a washing can and a handkerchief Ed laughed and fell to his ground "your such a housewife" Ed said then got a stomp to the face "you might want to learn some manners" Nastumi said "look I know your in a bad mood but I don't live here so, make your frog thing do it and besides if you try to make me do it then... well i don't have to tell you what" Ed said "fine" Nastumi just stomped down in to the basement *hey stupid frog clean the toilet* Nastumi shouted *what!?* Keroro cried *do it now!* the sister shouted, Keroro just followed what she said

**unkown-night-9:00**

a girl was standing on a tree *hmmmm I wonder where we are* she asked and she wasn't alone there where another four girls with a boy they could see Station Square

**hinata's house-dawn**

Keroro and the gang was downstaris in the living room dororo sensed something, and it was familiar *it can't be* Dororo rushed inside *guys! there here!* Dororo shouted *dororo, was here?* Dororo just dropped at what Keroro said, an knock at the door was there *yes?* Nastumi answered her heart pumped hard when she saw the face *natumi-chan I knew youre where here!* it was Sabrou, Giroro just steamed once he saw him *we'er here too* it was Kouki and Mois and Mommoka and a girl they never saw before *who is she?* Fuyuki asked

**at chris's house**

Nastumi came in with a happy face she saw Ed in the kitchen "oh Edward-san come here" she said, Ed got chills from that "huh yes wha..." Nastumi putted a blindfold over his eyes she lead him to her house "three..two...one surprise!" Ed saw a face he had never thought to see it was Winry Rockbell "Winry!? how!?" Ed shouted he was dumbfounded, couldn't find a word for this "well to tell you the truth I don't know" Winry said "this is going to be interesting" Ed said

* * *

chapter 6 done I know sgt frog in this is going to be wired but hey that's me please review and say something about this it will get more interesting later way more interesting and things will be explained later and Ed beating Nastumi I know... well kind of but he has am iron fist or more like a steel fist but you get the picture, and no 556 he is annoying 99.99% he won't come, again please review and let me know if i got anything wrong

the flashback improvement, thank SerenaTheHedgehog for that NOW this will be the only chapter updated in a long time (i do mean chapters already done and completed)


	7. Babysitters

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this story

* * *

**In the streets tuesday 2:27 pm**

Chris was going home from school, ed came right beside him getting out his braid he hides " hey ed how's fuyuki ?" chris jerked " oh come on !" ed shouted " i don't know why okay ?" ed said, chris just letted that go for now

* * *

**back home**

ed approached the door while chris goes to the hinata house for a visit, ed opened the door he heard a shout "THIS IS SO AMAZING!" it was winry, she saw the tornado "yeah i know im proud sometimes" tails said "brother" ed jumped "al you scared me! what is it!?" ed shouted "i know you don't like these subjets but.." ed interuppted "al let's do this in the backyard" ed knew what it he was freinds with fuyuki because he saw sonic's friendship and he thought about it hard, scince he had no leads on where the chaos emrealdes are, he had a haze bringing him down "hey ed!" chris shouted, ed was surprised to see him now "what.." something caught ed's eyes it was fuyuki but he was looking younger "what happened?" al asked trying to sound shocked "ask kururu" chris answered "aww great" ed moaned "AWWWW HE'S SO CUTE!" winry shouted "hey blondie?" young fuyuki asked "me or her?" ed asked "you" fuyuki pointed at ed "it's...nevermind, what is it?" ed got closer, fuyuki pulled on his braid "braid's are for girls! you not a girl are you?" fuyuki taunted "OW! you little punk" ed shouted "ohhhhhh boy" chris said

* * *

**at the platoon base**

"what happened" sonic asked carrying fuyuki who wa pulling on his fur " kukukuku, we have a gun that make people younger, and it from the looks of it it missfired" kururu said "the change him bacK" tails replied "oh yeah it broke and mos of the main components of the gun is missing and until it's fixed he'll be young forever kukukukukuku" kururu laughed "awww great" ed pouted then he saw something was missing "uhhhh where's fuyuki?" ed asked, everyone sharted like glass on that "now we have to find him this will be tiresome" chris said "KURURUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" came a voice of nastumi "YOU BETTER FIND TO FIX HIM AND YOU GUYS BETTER FIND HIM!" she shouted "o...o...okay" chris said "but youll come with us" ed said "OH NO YOU LOST YOU FIND HIM!" nastumi shouted "but he's your brother a younger one at that, so you can start taking responseablity and help us find him" ed stated, everyone was shocked on what ed said, he was right, fuyuki was always the younger sibiling and she needed to take responseablity and take care of him

"uh...i... your right" nastumi said defeated "how did you do that?" chris asked, ed only glared at him

* * *

**outside**

the gang found fuyuki playing "oh good he didn't go too far" ed said, fuyuki got out something "that's my saucer!" keroro said and fuyuki flyed away "aww come on!" ed shouted "please tell me you can track him" tails said "yes with this kukukukuku" kururu said "stop that! just stops donig that laugh!" ed shouted again "let's get this done so ed dosen't have a meltdown" nastumi said

* * *

**10 mils from jump station**

ed was riding on the back of tails's plane with a telescope and sonic was standing on the wing while the others where on the platoon's vechiles "he's six more miles away" kururu said "is he still moving?" sonic asked "no" keroro said "why is... oh that's why" ed said "wait what do you mean" sonic asked, ed handed over, sonic looked through it and he saw a camp

* * *

**at the camp**

once everyone was there sonic and his freinds and the platoon stayed out of sight "this camp it's a shaolin monk camp!" chris said "a what camp?" ed asked "it's a chinesse camp the monks are master at martial arts and have a high quality arsenel" chris explained, ed looked at the weapons they had "and fuyuki's in there?" ed asked "yep kukukuku" kururu said "good let's hope that..." they heard fuyuki cried "hey fuyuki!" ed shouted, fuyuki cried again and pointed at the gang "what's he doing?" ed asked as a bunch of monks got out their weapons "does that ansewer it?" chris replied "yep" ed said, the nastumi punched the monk sending him flying, the monks started attacking nastumi while chris ran for cover while al just stood there dissapointed, and ed ran for fuyuki

a monk jumped in ed's way with a staff, he consantly hitted ed with lighting speed "nastumi! HELP!" ed shouted as a monk was thrown at the monk that stood in ed's way "uhhh... thanks" ed said, he grabbed fuyuki and ran to the tornado "GO!,GO!,GO!" the gang flyed off

* * *

**at the hinata's house**

"youre are in a lot trouble! you brat!" ed shouted, which made fuyuki cried "look waht you did now!" sonic said he carried fuyuki and calmed him down "did the big,bad blondie scared you?" sonic said in a baby tone, "yes" fuyuki said "don't worry i'll protect you" sonic said "excuse me?" ed said "ed just let it go" chris said ed calmed down, sonic tickled fuyuki "now we play babysitter" tails said

* * *

**tommorow night**

fuyuki went to kururu and handed him a bag *hey kururu give this to amy please* fuyuki said *kekekekeke sure* kururu headed upstaris to the house and saw amy and sonic and ed, kururu threw the bag and something came out of it and it was brown and it hitted amy and she turned with flaming rage *uh oh* kururu said *NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA* he cried of pain "HOW DARE YOU!?" amy shouted "what happened?" sonic asked "this frog threw mud on me!" amy shouted, sonic looked at kururu "great now he's at our throats" sonic said *STUUUUUPID FROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOG!* the voice of nastumi came "what is it now?" ed asked "the dumb frog planed this the whole time!" nastumi replied

* * *

**at the basement**

keroro was assembiling gundam modles as usaul "oh keroro" ed said "yeah, edward-dono?" keroro replied "nice plan you had there" ed said, keroro knew what he was talking about which made him shake, he turned and he saw amy with her hammer, and nastumi, and ed "now you better change him back, AFTER WE KICK YOUR BUTT!" amy shouted and ed, nastumi and amy charged at him *GEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!*

* * *

i am done ill update this later but for now im done with this chapter REVIEW PLEASE! the next chapter will focus on ed freindship with sonic and the gang, oh and thank you for seeing this story it makes me proud


	8. Freinds for ed

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this story and this chapter will focus on ed's friendship with everyone

* * *

**at chirs's house-living room**

the sun was shining, ed was wearing his black shirt without his coat

ed was reading a chemistry book, al was watching tv and nastumi came in wanting a question to be answered "al why do you always wear that suit of armor? and i want this answered" she said "it's because he has to wear that part of his wired alchemy training" ed lied "that's seems too stupid to be true" nastumi said " well it's the truth!" ed shouted "whatever" nastumi replied

"hey guys!" sonic popped up "there gone right?" ed asked "yep they are" sonic said "then what do you want?" ed asked "just saying hi" sonic replied "popping up like an idiot?" ed said "what?" sonic said "you came up here without thinking that they are gone did you?" ed asked "okay first off, i checked so.." sonic got intruppted "see? that's a dumb move what if they where here and they saw you!?" ed shouted attracting Chris and al "hey no need for getting that blood pressure up" sonic smirked "THIS IS SEROUIS YOU DUMBASS!" ed shouted in which Chris heard and made sonic open his eyes wide

"BROTHER!" al shouted "what?" ed replied "watch what youre saying! Chris heard you!" al said, ed looked at Chris and saw him covering his ears "aw, damn it" ed said, which gave him a smack from nastumi "hey! why don't you apologize to Chris?" she said "alright already!" ed said, he walked to Chris "look sorry you heard that" ed said, Chris uncovered his ears and crossed his arms and frowned "you gonna have to pay the consequences for that you know" Chris said "okay, okay" ed replied ed came over to sonic and grabbed him and dragged him off to the attic "you might want stay away from the attic for awhile" ed said

ed threw sonic at a beanbag "NOW, that we are alone, what the hell? if you don't think for a moment someone will get hurt, or worse die because you get careless!" ed shouted, sonic sighed and stood up and approached ed "look, i know my battles, i know when to get serious, okay? and i don't know why you would think like that, what makes you think that people are going to die because of me?" sonic asked "because I seen it happen before!" ed shouted, sonic froze "wait, what?" sonic asked "nothing" ed said, he only went downstairs without a sound "what did he mean by that? did ed... did he saw someone got hurt, killed before?" sonic could only keep quiet and leave it alone for now

**downtown**

fuyuki was seeing the town with keroro, fuyuki was seeing a bakery while keroro was right by his side *wow! this city is amazing!* keroro said *oh fuyuki-dono* keroro said *what is it?* fuyuki asked *let's find a shop to buy gundams! i wonder what they are like here* keroro squealed, which made fuyuki neverous to tell keroro about the gundams they sell in america *huh gunso?* fuyuki said *yeah what is it fuyuki-dono?* keroro answered *america doesn't sell gundams* fuyuki said with a slow, nervous tone, keroro froze he stood there like ice, then he collapsed like stone *WHAT DO YOU MEAN AMERICA DOSEN'T SELL GUNDAMS!? THIS IS A DISASTER!*

* * *

**at chris's house**

ed was in the kitchen getting a sandwich "ohhhhhh Eeeeeeed" chris called, ed got an unerving feeling, ed came out and saw Ella, tanaka and, winry "uh oh" ed closed his eyes for the worst "GET HIM!" Winry shouted, the group charged at Ed, and ed yell of pain was heard from the hinata house, the door slamed opend and nastumi appaered "i heard the shout, THIS IS FOR MY HAND!" she shouted, and nastumi joined in "GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" ed cry of pain grew "you dare put your filthy words into mr. Thorndyke's ears!?" Ella shouted wailing her pan at Ed "OW! IM SORRY IT..OW! WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN! OWW!" ed struggled in pain "good" they all said "you better watch your tounge mister" tanaka said "okay!" Ed shouted with bursies all over his body

* * *

**hinata's house-5 hours later**

"what happened to you?" mommoka said "don't ask" ed replied with big buries on his face, ed saw fuyuki reading some famous america's superstition and mythical's creatures "oh come fuyuki, that stuff isn't even real!" ed shouted and momoka went dark and gave ed a stare that deterred him "that reminds me, elric-san can you...well come to my room?" fuyuki asked "okay, but why?" ed asked "I want to talk" he replied, ed felt uneasy but he trusted fuyuki "fine" ed said, ed and fuyuki went up to fuyuki's room not noticing dark momoka steaming with rage "DAMN IT I THOUGHT I HAD HIM!" dark momoka thought, fuyuki sat down on the bed while ed closed the door behind him "okay what is it? from what I know you don't do stuff like this" ed said "it's about you" fuyuki said, "oh come on! I know what I did was wrong, okay!?" ed shouted "not that" fuyuki said, ed got slightly confused "then, what is it about?" ed asked

"well see, I can kinda tell you're lonley with your brother and that you wanted to have friends so, I figured you wanted to be friends with me because..." fuyuki was about to finished "yeah I get your point, and I'll come clean, you're right" ed said

"what about you're parents?" fuyuki asked "huh?" ed was surprised that he said that "it kinda seemed lonely even before you got here like you never had any parents" fuyuki said ed was amazed that fuyuki could tell that, ed wanted to tell him, but also did not wanted to tell him "maybe another time, but not right now" ed said as he left the room "well okay elric-san if that's what you want" fuyuki said leaving the room to talk to mommoka again

* * *

this chapter is done! one more chapter then the sonic x storyline can continue! please review!


	9. the invasion plan!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this story and i will try to improve the story a bit grammer-wise

* * *

**kururu's room**

kururu was watching the monitors *_kekekeke_ looks like giroro wants to come in* kururu said he opened the door then giroro pointed a gun a kururu's head *HEY REMEMBER THE INVASION PLAN!?* giroro shouted *_kekekeke_ don't worry it's already in motion* kururu said giroro got counfused *what?* giroro asked *now that nastumi is away we can make ed our weapon_ kekekeke_*

* * *

**chris's house**

ed awoke from his sleep and looked around for chris luckly he was gone, ed droped to the floor he took a look into the closet and found his coat and shirt and pants were gone "what the hell?" ed said, he found a note it said "ed your clothes are a little dirty so you have to wait a day for them try these on" ed saw a white shirt with long sleves and blue jeans "great" ed got his gloves and putted on the clothes and went downstairs, as he went downstairs he saw tanaka "i see youre dressed" he said "yeah well..." ed stopped as he saw keroro looking at him "nevermind"ed said, he waited for tanaka to go outside "what the hell are you doing here?" ed asked keroro "gero, i have a machine that will dry your clothes up for you, can i take you to it?" keroro asked "no" ed said keroro was surprised by that "why not?" he asked "because i don't trust you, so goodbye" ed walked away after he said that

*plan B* keroro said, as ed overheard that, a gas bursted in his face, ed coughed "what the...the...hell?" ed drifted into sleep

* * *

**unknown**

ed barley woke up, he had a headache that made his head felt like it was about to explode "owwwww, huh? what the hell?" ed found himself in a dark room on a table with a light blue tube on his arms and legs, then he saw the platoon "oh i should have known!" ed struggled to get out "don't bother there made out of energy light, they are unbreakable" kururu said "YOURE DEAD ONCE I GET OUT OF THIS!" ed shouted "no you won't" keoro smiled as ed saw a helmet, once the helmet got strapped on to his head kururu pressed a button and ed yelled in pain

moments later ed stood up "so ed how do you feel?" keroro asked, ed twitched "gonna...ki...kill...obey...you asshole...youre controlling me?" ed struggled

keroro was shocked that ed could resist him *geroooo! how's he doing it?* keroro sweated as ed looked at him, ed reached for him then a big boom was heard, a flash of light brightened the whole room and nastumi emerged *STUPID FROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOG!* she roared "hey na...na..nastumi a little help?" ed said, nastumi glared at ed then approached him then smashed his head "OW WHAT THE HELL" ed shouted then he realized the helmet was gone, ed looked at the platoon, keroro shaken like a rattle and sweated like a run in the desert, keroro booked it to the safe room leaving his team in the dust

and the platoon stared not believing how keroro left them, ed and nastumi charged after keroro, keroro reached the saftey room and closed a sixty-foot tall door on them, nastumi used all her might to break down the door, but to no success *sorry nastumi but this was built with the strongest space metal, gerororo* keroro laughed "what now?" ed asked as nastumi beated the door like a drum to no avail "great! I can't even think what the components this door has!" ed shouted "well, it what you pekopoanins call_ titanium_ only it's from space" keroro said which left ed dumbfounded "did he seriously said that?" ed asked, ed shrugged it off and took a deep breath, clapped his hands, placed them on the door, sparks flickered, then the door went KA-BLAM!

keroro crawled up into the conor "how did you know!?" ed had an evil smile on his face "simple, i know the properties of titanium and i just had to imagine what it would be like from space" ed said "so nastumi?" nastumi glared at keroro "what?" she asked "wanna play a game?" nastumi was surprised what ed asked, but as soon she saw ed's expression she knew what ed was getting on about "OH!, yeah i want to play" nastumi gave an evil face that reached ed's keroro was confused "what game?" he asked "glad you asked" ed replied

**outside**

ed brought out a small catapult and a giant metal bat for nastumi, ed loaded the catapult with keroro "n.n.n. now ed! let's ta.." ed laughed that the frog tried to talk out of this NOW! "TOO LATE! YOU READY?" ed asked, nastumi nodded, ed fired the catapult then nastumi swung the bat with all her might then keroro took to the skies "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA! LOOKS LIKE YOUR _SHORT_ ON MAN-POWER SARGENT!" ed shouted, nastumi and fuyuki stared at ed *_i think ed has a serouis problem with being called short" _

* * *

Now this chapter is done! sorry for being short but it's a little harder then i thought it would be the chapter based on your own idea thing if i find a way to make this longer i will update it, now it's back to the sonic x storyline!


	10. Knuckle Sandwich

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this story

* * *

**at an alleyway**

the howling wind blew, the bright moon shimmered the sky, knuckles looked back on the days when he, he alone was on the angel Island withe the master emerald by his side, his duty to defend it, then a newspaper got caught in knuckles leg, he took the paper and observed the front page what he saw a previous conflict between the blue hedgehog and the scientist that has taken place in this alien world, then knuckles felt a presence, he shot back an inch, with his fists at the ready, prepared to fight whoever it was, but to his surprise it was Eggman!

"oh, knuckles thank goodness that i have found you!" Eggman teared, knuckles was confused "alright, you better give some answers or.." Eggman instantly spoke his reasons "i came here for a truce" Eggman said "wha?" Knuckles was dumbstruck "we have to get the seven emeralds before sonic does!, you know how reckless that guy is i tried to keep the emeralds safe but sonic destroyed everything and used chaos control JUST FOR THE FUN OF IT! he even told me that he likes it here more than our home! and said that we can go back whenever HE wants to! WHAHAHAHA! PLEASE KNUCKLES! you have to stop him!" Eggman begged "SONIC HAS GONE TOO FAR! SO IT'S A FIGHT TO THE BITTER END!" Knuckles roared, Eggman smiled then words went through his mind "my sonic troubles are over" it said

* * *

**Chuck's Lab**

Chris and Tails where observing the chaos emerald "so does anybody know where these came from Tails?" Chris asked "nobody knows much expect that they are real powerful!" Tails said with the tone of an energetic kid, "hopefully my analysis reveals something about the makeup" chuck said, the door opened without warning scaring chuck, Tails, and Chris with a shriek "OW! my ears..." it revealed to be, Ed who was still wearing the white shirt and black jacket "sorry Ed" Chuck said, Ed closed the door and covered his left ear "well, i came up here to see how are you guys are doing" Ed said, "hey where's Al?" Chris asked "he went on a forest walk with the Hinata's and the others" Ed explained, then everyone got scared by a loud knocking "Christopher! it's time for me to clean the room!" it was Elea, Chris got stressed "now what?" he said "Tails hide! " Ed said, Tails leaped to a beanbag then lied like a toy, Ed couldn't belive what Tails did "not like tha.." it was too late

Elea opened the door "i knew you would be here, Christopher" Elea said "hi Elea" Chris said Elea brought out the vacuüm " it's like cleaning a dirt road, im not complaining bu..." Elea noticed tails and took interest in it, Ed slapped his head "NICE JOB TAILS! REALLY SMART!" he thought "HA! it looks so real!" Elea got closer wich made Tails move his pupil to Elea, ed was ready to pull his hair out, but Chris quickly snatched tails and ran outside saying "im gonna play outside now!" then chuck came with him "what's wrong with those two?" Elea asked "good question" Ed replied, then he walked out as soon the door closed Ed ran for it

* * *

**Outside**

Chris, Chuck and, Tails was still running to the house while they where laughing their socks off "we sure fooled her!" Chuck said, Sonic whom was sleeping on the balcony was awoken by the laughs "can I nap in peace?" he asked himself, as Ed caught up with the group Chris bumped into which followed up to Chuck bumping into Tails with his nose and Ed stopped before he bumped into chuck but slipped at the last second "master Chris, I hope you can explain yourself" Tanaka said "nothing, just playing" Chris lied, he laughed nervously and walked away but before he could mr. Tanaka approached Chuck "I appreciate what you are doing, but rest I very important and I think it's time for your NAP!" Tanaka said as he pushed Chuck into the house for rest

Ed got up then approached Tails but Amy bumped into him wich causes him to fall into Tails leading to Tails and Chris to fall, as they got up "Amy, why are you out here running around like this?" Ed asked "he's right it's dangerous out here alone by yourself!" Chris added "I found on the news that they found a chaos emerald!" Amy said

* * *

**Chris's house**

Ed, Chris, Amy, and Tails were watching news "strange energy spikes appears to come from Silver Valley, cameras, laptops and machinery across the region has played havoc due to the energy spikes" the news reporter said "that must a chaos emerald" Tails said, "Yeah it's showing all the side effects you told me" Ed replied "Silver Valley is not far, let's go!" Chris said, then the group went outside "hey! Sonic do you want to come with us to Silver Valley? we could have a picnic" obviously Amy, "Amy we going there for a chaos emerald" Chris reminded "yeah I've already been there" Sonic bluntly said "WHAT!? you're not coming with us, you've been there on one of your runs haven't you!?" Amy shouted surprisingly without attracting attention "bingo" Sonic replied "fine we'll have fun without you! come on!" Amy said "wait, how are we going to get there without a car? uncle Chuck can't drive and I can't ask Mr. Tanaka to drive" Chris said, Tails putted his hand on his chin "I have an idea!" Tails said

* * *

**on a train**

Chris, Tails, Amy and Ed where all aboard on the train to Silver Valley, Tails and Amy were acting like toys while Chris was holding then and Ed was reading a chemistry magazine staying away from Chris until they reach their stop "look at those toys" "isn't he too old for those?" Ed kept overhearing voices then he heard a girl cry he looked over and saw a little girl crying on the floor then he looked at Amy "oh, brother" Ed said

* * *

**back at the house**

Sonic was napping then he heard an odd laugh, he opened one eye and saw Bokun "him again?" Sonic opened the other eye as Bokun pulled out his TV "another message" Bokun said the TV turned on and it showed Knuckles "I've had enough of your selfish stunts Sonic!, I'm challenging you to a showdown! in Silver Valley! be there in ONE HOUR! don't be late!" Knuckles said, then Eggman's voice was heard "this was brought to you by the Eggman empire! we are not responsable for any mishaps, except this one" then the TV sparkled "aw nu.." before Sonic could finish, the TV exploded, and Bokun laughed at the hedgehog "Knuckles is gonna pay for that" Sonic said

* * *

**At Silver Valley**

Chris, Tails, Amy and Ed where having a panick enjoying the smooth air in the valley, Ed was eating a chicken sandwich "WOW! this panick is great Amy!" Tails said "shame there's no emerald around here" Ed said "must have been a mistake" Chris replied "we can still have fun, we can hike the mountains or swim in the lake!" Tails said, then suddenly a huge object popped out of the water, it was identified as a huge red robot with giant shovels for hands and the interior was hollow, the group tried to run but the robot caught them and tossed them inside, then in comes ! "Eggman? I should've known" Ed said "YOU RAT!" Chris shouted wich startled Ed a bit "you tricked them into broadcasting that!" Chris continued, Eggman laughed "I made an artificial energy spikes, not my fault they barked up the wrong tree" Eggman explained "he even had ME out-foxed" Tails painfully admitted "well, his plan failed we're out of here!" Amy said as she swings her hammer trying to break free, but had no success "HAHAHAHAHA! you can't get out! you're plan B!" Eggman said

Knuckles was waiting "_what's taking him so long? he should've been here by now_" he said, just then he felt Sonic's presence "hey, Knuckles!" Sonic said "you're late" Knuckles replied "I was just enjoying the view" Sonic chuckled "I DIDN'T COME HERE TO SNIFF THOSE FLOWERS! NOW PUT THEM UP!" Knuckles shouted "MAN! HAHAH! I thought that blond shortie was a party popper! you're..." Sonic was stopped at mid-sentence "ALRIGHT SMART-SMOUTH! GIVE ME THE CHAOS EMERALD OR ELSE!" Knuckles growled after that, wich made Sonic laughed "you have a brain that moves slower then your feet!" Sonic said, then Knuckles growled deeper, then the fight began!

as Sonic threw the flower up in the air, Knuckles threw his fist at Sonic but Sonic jumped into the air, as he landed Knuckles threw a wave of punches at Sonic but Sonic just dodged them all then jumped again wich causes Knuckles to break a giant rock, Knuckles looked up at Sonic then thew another punch, Sonic jumped again, but this time he kicked Knuckles, Knuckles tried to uppercut Sonic but Sonic dodged again, Sonic ran to the mountain and up he went, Knuckles chased after him, as Sonic ran up he jumped up to a tree and ran to the top "not a bad view" Sonic commented, then Knuckles with his immense strength, Knuckles picked up the tree and threw it, then Sonic flew (not as in fly like Super man or a winged animal) to a river "HELP! I CAN'T SWIM! KNUCKLES BUDDY O' PAL! CA..." then Sonic realized something the water is shallow

Knuckles just look at him, Sonic made a weak chuckle, Knuckles threw a punch, Sonic dodged then he heard an explosion, Sonic got distracted by the explosion wondering what it was, Knuckles took the chance and gave Sonic a right hook, which sent Sonic through the air "GET HIM KNUCKLES!" a voice shouted and Sonic knew who it was "Eggman!" Sonic shouted, Sonic ran from Knuckles "COWARD!" Knuckles shouted

while Sonic runs to Eggman, Ed, Chris, Tails and Amy popped their head out of the hole in the robot "SURE! JUST SMASH THE THING, AMY! WE COULD HAVE DIED BACK THERE!" Ed shouted, then Eggman burst in "MY ROBOT! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! IT'S NOT EVEN INSURED!" he shouted, then suddenly the legs blew off, the robot fell, as the gang recovered from that Sonic showed up "hey guys!" Sonic said "thanks Sonic!" Chris said, then Ed jumped out of the robot "IF YOU DON'T MIND I'LL BE OUT!" Ed shouted, just then the robot sprang up and used his arm as its legs turned upside down, another head popped out from what was the bottom and it fired at Sonic and Ed, Ed transmuted the ground into cover as Sonic used a little rock as cover, but it did not work "really!?" Ed shouted, the robot was about to fire again but Knuckles destroyed on of its turrets "this is a fight between Sonic and me!" Knuckles shouted "great plan A failed, so plan B it is" Eggman said, the robot flew on the other side of the river "SONIC! give me the emerald and i let your friends go" Eggman said "wait, I thought he wanted peace" Knuckles said, Ed laughed "trust me, I know people like Eggman they will lie to get what they want" Ed said "that swindle!" Knuckles shouted

"Sonic I putted your friends over there so you can't get there without having H2O!" Eggman said, Ed laughed "what's so funny!?" Eggman shouted "look on your right!" Ed replied, as Eggman looked he saw a passage around the lake "awwww COME ON!" Eggman whined then the robot trembled "I...can't...belive this" Eggman grunted "you okay?" Sonic asked "yeah! thanks!" Chris replied "SONIC!" Amy lunged at Sonic "Amy please let me go" Sonic muffled as Ed arrived the robot got up again (persistent bastard) and the gang took cover "what you faced was on a part of it's potential here it's true firepower! FIRE!" at that command the robot opened hidden doors fired missiles like a mad man, Ed transmuted better cover "i'll take care of it!" Knuckles said, Knuckles ran to the robot avoiding the missiles and bullets, jumped and punched the head, the robot's armor cracked then exploded as it did Knuckles used it to his advantage and jumped to Eggman, "oh...u." Eggman was stopped at mid-sentnce "YOU LAIR!" Knuckles punched Eggman sending him, soaring through the air

* * *

**hours later**

the gang was packing up, as Edward saw Knuckles leaving "HEY! we'll met again sometime right?" Ed asked, "maybe" Knuckles replied walking away "wait!" Amy ran over to him "maybe you want to apologize to Sonic for all the lies Eggman told you? and thank him too.." Amy was stopped "zip it" Knuckles said, but they only smiled and Knuckles continued walking, to be alone, for now as the gang walk home, Ed saw some meaning in having friends with Chris and the rest and he smiled for that

* * *

Done with this one! Chapter 11 will come up soon!


	11. intelligente

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this story

* * *

**Chucks's lab**

Sonic was staring off at the sunrise on the rooftop, he decided to run as always (runaholich) Sonic jumped and ran to the hills and ran back to chuck's door, Amy opened the door for him (how convenient) "hi Sonic, where did you go?" Amy asked, "just out" Sonic replied as he walked through the doorway and Amy watched as he strolled by _"he's so... mysterious"_ she thought

* * *

**Chris's house**

Chris was chowing in eggs, biscuits and sausages "yes I will, very good sir" Mr. Tanaka said "your father wanted me to inform you that your parents are coming this afternoon" Tanaka said "wow! it's not even my birthday" then Chris realized something "what's wrong?" Tanaka asked "oh, nothing I need to go now" Chris said then he ran upstairs, Elea and Tanaka gave each other odd looks

* * *

**Chuck's lab**

Sonic, Amy and Tails where eating breakfast burgers (sausage on a bun) and Al was pretending to eat one and Chuck was having eggs and beans with wine (look up episode 5 and you'll see) "I'll be in school while my parents come home, so make sure you stay out of sight while I'm gone okay?" Chris said "yeah count on us" Amy said "my parents have busy schedules so they won't be here long" Chris added, then Sonic oddly walked by Chris like he was mad "what's is it with him, is he mad at me?" Chris asked "don't mind him" Tails said "better go Chris or you'll late!" Chuck said, then Chris dashed to the stairs, Chris fell down the stairs then Ed's voice was heard and they heard "OWWWWW!" Ed apparently got smashed by Chris's body "I'm okay!" Chris said "WELL I'M NOT! I GOT A NOSEBLEED!" Ed shouted "sorry!" Chris said "ahh... let's just go" Ed said, the gang sighed

"Chris sure is happy that his parents are coming home, huh?" Tails asked "well, parents are a special thing in your life" Al said "so, Chris's parents, what do they do?" Amy asked "Chris's father is the CEO of a software company he spends most of his time, while hs mother is star a famous role model" Chuck explained "must be hard to live without his parents" Tails said "yes... it is" Chuck replied, that left Al thinking about his parents

on the rooftop, Sonic lie down looking into the bright sky

* * *

**Eggman's base**

Eggman sat on his chair growling, mumbling and groaning the evil doctor trying his best to plan his evil scheme "HOW!? HOW CAN I CONQOUR THIS PLANET!?" Eggman then had an unforgiving, twisted (oh screw that!) Eggman then had a plan "if I send a robot to brainwash the children they will convince their parents to accept me!" Eggman said (good luck with that) **"here are your cards"** Bocoe said, and as Eggman always does he took a look at them "let the machine decide!" Eggman said, the slots rolled until it showed a robot that has a uniform that's meant for graduation "perfect!" Eggman said

* * *

**Chris's school**

the children where looking at because he was.. sleeping "should we wake him up?" Chris asked "no" Denny said "then he can put us to sleep" Frances said, just then the robot burst the door open** "look at this fine, intelligent class!"** the robot said (intelligente)** "oh, it looks like I came in during nap time"** E-51 said "hello?" Stewart was surprised that a robot came in "how may I help yo.. wah!" Stewart got thrown out the class **"I'm taking over this class!"** E-51 said

just then Edward was in the hallway from the nurse, then saw Stewart on the floor "I'm being replaced with a robot, we'll see about that!" Stewart said, Ed was surprised by what Stewart said, Ed looked in the room and saw E-51 "oh, great more robots! well I'm staying out of this" Ed said "no, wait! we must do something about the robot! you can be my sidekick a.." Stewart got interrupted by Ed's temper as he closed the door and "whoa! SIDEKICK LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO BE YOUR SIDEKICK!" Edward shouted, but somehow no one heard him but Stewart

"umm... okay not sidekick but you could watch the launguge...hahah" Stewart was sweating "let's go to the principle" Stewart said as he walked to the office "wait, why...oh forget it" Ed said

the principle was drinking hot tea "ahhhhhh, delicious" he said, then the door slammed opened scaring him he jumped and spilled his tea on him "mister..." then Stewart saw him and his split tea

* * *

**later, Chris's classroom**

"oh, I'm glad you didn't hire him" Stewart said "well I..." the principle and Stewart and Ed overheard the kids laughing "mathematics is a breeze if you keep your eye on the pie!" E-51 said "it all makes sense!" Chris said "it's so easy!" Francis said then the kids went on about how easy math was now "that robot is a good teacher!" the principle said "wait, WHAT!?" Stewart couldn't belive this "wait a second, I know it's a very capable teacher but, it just came out of nowhere and you let it be a teacher? no paperwork, no information on origin et cetera? would that be a really smart thing to do?" Ed asked, wich left the principle sweating

"oh, ummmmmm HEY! look at the time I need to do some paperwork! bye!" the principle ran back to the office "typical" Ed said, Ed turned around and saw Stewart growling at the robot "something seems fishy here, I need to check this out with headquarters" Stewart made a grin until "headquarters?" Ed asked "_oops_" Stew screwed up "nothing!" Stew panicked "I heard you said that loud and clear, now tell me who you really are" Edward demanded

"okay, I am an undercover agent I was sent here because Chris has a connection with the blue hedgehog and I'm here to do recon on Chris and you" Ed was shocked to hear Stewart mention him "me? why me?" Ed asked, "I'll tell you on the way" Stew said

* * *

**the men's bathroom**

Stew turned on his communicator "we have a code red" Stew said "what's the problem?" the operator said "there was a mysterious robot that kicked me out of my class do you have any info on that?" Stew asked "HAHAHAHAHA! WAIT UNTIL CONTROL HEARS THIS!" the operator shouted, wich hurted Stew's ears... a lot

"you know what? until you have time I kinda want to deal with the robot my own way" Ed said "NO, WAIT!" Stew shouted "don't worry I think there is something wired about the robot it's just I want to deal with it without the authorities" Ed said as he left the bathroom "looks like I need the police" Stew said

* * *

**later, baseball field**

the whole class was playing baseball "there he is" Stewart said, Ed watched him and saw a cop "you called me for this!?" the cop got out his nightstick and chased Stewart like cat and mouse

Ed sighed "okay, I'm having no lead so..." then as he was about to finish he saw bokun and the robot talking** "I found it more rewarding to admire me"** E-51 said "what's going on?" Chris asked " can do what he wishes I will never leave the children's side" E-51 said "so this is a flawed robot? actually that's good for once" Ed said, bokun flew off to contact Eggman

* * *

**Chris's house**

helicopters hovered at the landing site the Throndyke helicopter landed and out came the father and mother of Chris "welcome! Chris will be here soon!" Chuck said as the Thorndykes came in through the door

* * *

**at the school **

just as the game was over and the kids where about to go inside to get their backpacks and head home, but then Eggman flew in and stood in front of E-51 and had screwdrivers and other intimidating "oh great" Chris looked around for Edward "**AHH,OH MY HOLY HARD DRIVE IT'S YOU!"** E-51 shouted then Edward (who was still by the wall) saw where this was going "great" Ed took a deep breath and sneaked into the school

E-51 ran straight to Chris and shook him like a baby rattle **"NO! DON'T DISSAMBLE ME! HELP ME PLEASE!" **E-51 cried, and Edward was seeing it all through the window _"WHAT THE HELL!?, I KNEW THAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN YOU CAN NEVER TRUST JUST ANYBODY THESE DAYS THEY SAY THIS AND THAT, BUT WHEN IT COMES DOWN TO IT THEN THEY LOSE ALL CONFINDENCE! I SHOULD JUST SMASH THAT ROBOT AND BEAT TO A BLOODY PULP!"_ Ed then calmed down _"but, I can't blow my cover I have to call Sonic and tell him"_ Ed looked for a phone then remembered "the office of course!" Ed then ran to the office

* * *

**Chris's home**

The Thorndyke's where waiting for Chris, sitting on the couch "where is he?" Neilson asked (the farther) "he would've been here now" Chuck said "WE HAVE TO FIND HIM! Neilson shouted "Neilson, come down he could be with his friends and lost count of time" Linsey said "you're right, WE HAVE TO STAY CALM!" Neilson shouted, _"ha!, he hasn't changed"_ Chuck thought

outside Tails and Amy were watching them through the window "what _is_ keeping Chris?" Tails asked "hey Sonic could you..." Amy was calling Sonic who was on the roof, but then he wasn't there

* * *

**back at the school**

Edward reached the office and opened the door...or at least, he tried to "damn it! I can't get in, I could break in...wait I'll just break in!" Ed took a deep breath and **"BOOM! BOOM! BOOOOM!"**the sounds came from the yard and it did not sound good which it frightened Ed, "crap!" Edward ran through the halls to the source of the explosions and as he came to the yard, everyone was safe and Eggman and his robot were gone, Ed was relived and sat down to catch his breath "HEY! Ed! it's time to go home!" Chris yelled, Ed stood up, caught up with Chris and walked home with him

* * *

**Chris's home - sunset**

the sun was nearly down and Chris and Ed where finally home "Chris!" Neilson and Linsey yelled with joy the Hinata's and their friends (human friends) where there "you must be Edward Elric, we met your brother and he knew manners!" Neilson said "well, honor to meet you too!" Ed said

* * *

**later **

dinner was ready and everyone (except for Ed and Fuyuki because they finished early, and the sonic gang...and the platoon) was chowing down "don't worry son, I was kept in school a few times myself" Neilson said "your farther sure was worried, HA!, he even nearly called the president!" Chuck said "HUH!?" Chris was disturbed

outside, Amy, Tails, Edward and Fuyuki where watching them "Chris is real lucky to have a family like that" Fuyuki said "yeah, sure glad he made it in time" Tails replied, Ed remained silent, but had a smile on his face, then tears where falling down but no one noticed

* * *

**flashback - during Ed's childhood**

"Mom this is delicious!" Al said "glad you like it" Trisha said "hey, look what I made!" Ed showed her a small statue of a woman dancing "that's so nice Ed!" Trisha smiled with grace "Ed, Ed, Ed!" a voice called out it turned from Trisha's voice to Fuyuki's

* * *

"Ed!" Fuyuki shook Ed, then Ed jumped his right arm to Fuyuki's nose which made Fuyuki plummet to the ground "OH CRAP!" Ed shouted without the gang in the room noticing him "are you okay?" Amy asked "yeah don't worry" Fuyuki said...without a bleeding nose wich pissed of Ed from the inside _"WHAT THE HELL CHRIS FELL ON ME AND I HAD MY NOSE BROKEN AND BLEEDING BUT FUYUKI TOOK A BLOW FROM MY STEEL ARM AND HE'S FINE!?"_

so ended another day, and that's a thing with Sonic's gang and the Elric brothers they where all waiting to go home

* * *

that's it! chapter 11 is done! and beanie-art and all others I decided to work on past chapters when I reach a major checkpoint, chapter 12 will come up soon!


	12. Party Hardly

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this story

* * *

**Chris's house**

it was a bright day, no clouds in sight everyone was awake (except for Keroro) Edward was hanging out with Winry, Alphonse, Natsumi, Fuyuki and Momoka over at the Hinata's house while Dororo and Koyuki are in the wilderness and Tails, Amy, Sonic are in Chuck's lab and Chris, Cream and Cheese are in the bedroom

"my mom is staying for today while I'm in school, so you better stay out of sight, okay?" Chris asked (oh! by the way now may be the best time Edward is Stewart's assistant because of his superior intelligence) "Okay" Cream replied as Chris left, Cream and Cheese sighed sadly "I don't want to stay inside, I want to go outside and play" Cream said, then she saw a wonderful sight

Sonic, Tails and Amy were sitting around, then they heard Cream and Cheese laugh outside "it that Cream and Cheese?" Amy asked, Tails and Amy investigated by looking out the window and saw Cream with Cheese, picking flowers "looks like she's picking flowers" Amy said and that made Sonic open one of his eyes

"why? didn't Chris.." Tails then realized why Cream is picking flowers

* * *

**flashback**

Cream was picking flowers, Tails walked by and saw her "hey Cream what are you doing?" Tails asked, Cream smiled "I'm gonna surprise mom by giving her these" Cream said

* * *

**flashback end**

"she must miss her mom" Tails said, "if we could only help her" Amy said, Sonic looked at a picture that showed a beautiful pond surrounded by flowers, Sonic rushed to the picture and opened the door as soon as he snatched the pic and slamed the door behind him, Tails and Amy turned around in response "Sonic?" they both said at the same time

* * *

chapter 12 preview, if you have any words to improve this part then say it in the review or PM


End file.
